The Game of Love
by haleyscott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley must face senior year without being together. Starting to rebuild a friendship from scratch. They become jealous when the other starts to date again.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – The New You & The New Me  
  
Things in Tree Hill were defiantly going not where they were suppose to be for Nathan starting his senior year. Breaking up with Haley in his junior was possibly one of the worst things that had happened to him. He loved her more than words could say but the rate they were going they were bound for marriage when they got out of high school. Unsure if he wanted to be with Haley for the rest of his life, he soon hit the panic button. Starting a new year at Tree Hill wasn't exactly the happiest moments going for him.  
  
"How you doing'" Lucas asked his brother  
  
"Possibly dreading this day, is that an emotion" Nathan asked  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. Everything will be fine" Lucas said  
  
"I wish I could agree" Nathan said as he put his books in his locker. Thinking of what Haley was doing at this exact moment clouded his head.  
  
Peyton and Haley arrived at their lavish High School hell where the day would be longer than it seemed. Haley was not so eager to get out afraid that she would run into Nathan whom she knew was sure got over her and what they use to have. Peyton could tell her friend was unhappy because she had been unhappy for quite some time now.  
  
"Hey, you know you have to face him sometime" Peyton said  
  
"But why now" Haley asked "I was doing fine not seeing him this whole summer" she said  
  
"Well we can't hide from someone forever" Peyton said  
  
"I can't see him because if I do I'll want to kiss him or hug him and I can't do that anymore" Haley said  
  
"That's all apart of breaking up" Peyton said  
  
"Yeah, especially when the guy you were with didn't want to spend the rest of his life with you. I didn't even ask him about marriage, I have no idea where he got that idea from" Haley said  
  
"Tim probably put it in his head. Haley, you have to move on" Peyton said  
  
"Its hard, Peyton" Haley said  
  
"Well you have to try and you can start by just accepting to being friends with him" Peyton said  
  
"How can I be friends with him. We were never friends to begin with, we were always more" Haley said  
  
"You have to try" Peyton said "C'mon we're going to miss the gossip" she joked as Haley reluctantly got out the car. Walking slowly down the halls as all the other girl gawked at the two girls. Talking about the break up between Haley and Nathan was all they could hear. Nervous to see Nathan as they approached the Scott brothers who were talking about the new found basketball season as they walked up.  
  
"Hey guys" Peyton asked  
  
"Hey Peyton and Haley" Lucas said  
  
"Hey" Nathan said  
  
"Hey" Haley said  
  
"How was your summer" Peyton asked Nathan  
  
"It was fine and yours" Nathan asked Haley  
  
"Who me. Its was good" Haley said  
  
"Uh, I would love to chit chat but I have to go to the office" Lucas said  
  
"Good luck with Whitey" Nathan laughed  
  
"I have to go meet Brooke. I will catch you later" Peyton said before she left Haley  
  
"So, how are you" Nathan asked  
  
"I'm fine" Haley said  
  
"Look I just want to say I'm sorry" Nathan said  
  
"I've heard that enough from you" Haley said "I just want to forget about what we had and start off the year with a fresh slate" she said  
  
"Sure" Nathan said  
  
"I hope we can be friends though" Haley said  
  
"I would like that a lot" Nathan said. It hurt him to hear the words friends come out of her mouth but he knew he had to get use to it because it was him that made things this way.  
  
"Should head off to class now" Haley said  
  
"You know as your friend would you mind if I walked you to class" Nathan asked  
  
"I guess friends could do that" Haley smiled at him. 


	2. Changes

Chapter Two-  
  
Nathan had swung by on his way to school to pick up his brother who was not willing to walk the distance the furthered him from the school. Over the course of time they had managaed to become close in some ways through basketball and really through acting like actual brothers. Getting in the car gleefully Lucas was far from tired or exhausted from yesterdays practice with Whitey.  
  
"Your smiling. I guess your high on something" Nathan said as he began to drive  
  
"I don't know why but I just woke up with a smile on my face" Lucas said  
  
"Well, White will whipe it off for you at practice today" Nathan laughed  
  
"So how did it go with Haley" Lucas asked  
  
"Well I have one class with her and that would be history but otherwise we're doing good" Nathan said  
  
"Good as in actually talking to each other" Lucas asked  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna be apart of her life someway somehow whether or not we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Nathan said  
  
"Explain to me how you plan on doing that" Lucas asked  
  
"Its going to be weird but I know we can work this out" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, you'll work it out all right" Lucas said  
  
"Whatever. Haley and I will prove you wrong by becoming friends" Nathan smirked.  
  
Haley walked slowly into her English class geared up to spend another boring day reviewing stuff she all ready knew and taught. As soon as she grabbed her seat a boy whom she was quite familiar with sat next to her before class had began.  
  
"Its always better to set up your napping area" the boy said  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Haley said  
  
"My name is Joey" Joey said  
  
"My name is..." Haley said before he cut her off  
  
"Haley James. I know you. You use to date Nathan Scott" Joey said  
  
"That would be me" Haley said  
  
"So you should be thrilled" Joey said  
  
"Why should I be thrilled" Haley asked  
  
"Cheerleading tryouts are today after school" Joey said "I bet you're a shoe in seeing as you hang out with some of them" he said  
  
"I'm not a cheerleader" Haley said  
  
"You were in the tournament two years ago" Joey said  
  
"That was two years ago" Haley said  
  
"You were pretty good. I mean you have skills" Joey said  
  
"I didn't know cheerleaders had to have much of skills to just cheer" Haley said  
  
"I wouldn't really know seeing as your girl, I guy." Joey said as he made her laugh  
  
"Its not for me" Haley said  
  
"Well tryout and then decide if its not for you" Joey said  
  
"I'll think about it" Haley said  
  
"I was dreading being in this English class but now that you're here I might sleep less in here" Joey said before he put his head down  
  
Dan arrived shortly at Karen's Café to discuss matters with Karen that she said was urgent that they speak about. Not eager to be yelled at by his ex- girlfriend Dan slowly walked through the door to see her helping a customer then locked eyes on him.  
  
"Your late, but you always are" Karen said  
  
"I showed up didn't I" Dan said  
  
"If your going to be a bastard then we might as well not talk" Karen said  
  
"You're the one who wanted to talk. I have clients you know" Dan said  
  
"Oh, really people buying a car aren't really clients" Karen said  
  
"Just get on with it" Dan said as the bickering became noticeable  
  
"I have to talk to you about Lucas" Karen said  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud Karen. I am involved in the boys life, give me some credit" Dan pleaded  
  
"I need you to take care of Lucas" Karen said  
  
"Why whats wrong" Dan asked  
  
"Nothing is wrong its just I will be leaving temporarily" Karen said  
  
"Where" Dan asked  
  
"Out to Minnesota, I'm working with Deb on setting up a chain of cafes" Karen said  
  
"So by take care of him what do you mean" Dan asked  
  
"I want him to live with you for awhile" Karen said  
  
"If Nathan won't live with me what makes you think Luke will" Dan asked  
  
"Because he wants to get to know you better than being just a bastard" Karen said  
  
"Well I have no problem with it" Dan said "Good, luck on convincing Lucas" he said  
  
"It will be no problem" Karen said 


	3. Glimpse

Chapter Three-  
  
Haley walked excitedly down the halls as she received the best news ever about her cheerleading status. That was that she was one, it seemed weird to be so happy for becoming a varisity cheerleader but she took Joeys advice and now she was one. A part of her became a cheerleader to get her to want to do things now.  
  
"Hey" Lucas said as he surprised her from behind  
  
"Luke. I have some good news" Haley said happily  
  
"What. Make it quick because I have to go to go talk with my mom" Lucas said  
  
"About" Haley said easily being distracted  
  
"I have no clue but she sounded very serious on the phone" Lucas said  
  
"Well, I'll just call you later tonight and tell you" Haley said as her best friend smiled  
  
"Are you sure" Lucas asked  
  
"Get out of here" Haley said as Lucas did as told. Walking up after Lucas left, Nathan grabbed her attention by the smell of his scent that use to drive her wild when they were dating  
  
"Hey Haley" Nathan said  
  
"Nathan Scott. I could smell you from a mile away" Haley laughed  
  
"Really, maybe I should cool it on the cologne. So what are you up to" Nathan asked  
  
"Nothing, really. I was gonna leave in a bit" Haley said  
  
"Leave. Oh, no tutoring this year or something" Nathan asked  
  
"No, I have a day off today" Haley said  
  
"So you do get days off" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah. I have something to tell you" Haley said  
  
"To tell me. Well, go ahead then" Nathan said  
  
"You know how when we went to the classics about two years ago I filled in for Teresa. Well, I'm a permanent Varsity cheerleader now" Haley said  
  
"Haley James, a cheerleader" Nathan said  
  
"What, is that a bad thing" Haley asked  
  
"Lets me know that the basketball team thought you jumper sucked" Nathan joked as she playfully hit him  
  
"Like I would ever try out for the basketball team" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, well I think you will be good. I mean you look good in a skirt" Nathan said  
  
"Why, thank you. Look its getting late, I will see you tomorrow" Haley said before she took off.  
  
Nathan was happy that Haley could feel like she could tell him stuff that happened to her. But before she even knew, Nathan had known she made the team because he had been keeping dibs on her. Apart of him felt like he had to protect her but then another part of him felt like a kid around her still. Walking to his convertible car out of nowhere came his rival since grade school, Joey Young. They always tried to out do each other in sports since they wore a jersey. Joey played soccer and was carrying his teams to championship while Nathan longed to take his team to a championship.  
  
"Scott" Joey said  
  
"What do you want Young" Nathan said  
  
"I see daddy bought you another toy" Joey said  
  
"Well its only what your dad makes in a year, right" Nathan smirked  
  
"Funny. So planning on blowing it at the finals like usual" Joey said  
  
"At least when I blow it I pull in the crowds win or lose" Nathan said  
  
"Oh, don't worry about the crowds. Things will change this year" Joey said  
  
"Whatever, go get a damn soccer ball and dribble it up your ass" Nathan said  
  
"Dribble up my ass, catchy" Joey said getting his goat  
  
"Screw off" Nathan said before he got in his car and took off in the sunset like he had done many times before in his mustang. 


	4. Searching For All The Right Things

Chapter Four-  
  
Nathan and Lucas stood in the room that was once Nathan in the past life when he was pleading to leave out from under his dads clutches. Nathan had decided to help his brother settle into his old room knowing that adjusting for him might take sometime.  
  
"I have no clue why I agreed to do this" Lucas said as he realized where he was  
  
"Hey, this room has a lot of memories" Nathan said  
  
"None that I care to hear about. I bet you probably pinned my best friend over there" Lucas said  
  
"Oh, no. We never had sex in my room. If You were to move into my room at the apartment then that's where you would feel uncomfortable" Nathan said  
  
"Figures" Lucas said  
  
"Hey, chicks love the freedom" Nathan joked  
  
"I'm sure Haley thought you were just so fine in your apartment" Lucas said  
  
"Would you stop being so mean and help me carry this big ass box in here" Nathan said grabbing ahold of one side of the box  
  
"Are you going to give me the info" Lucas asked as they moved the boxes  
  
"About what" Nathan said as they put the box down  
  
"Dan" Lucas asked  
  
"You know all you need to know" Nathan said  
  
"No, really. Anything bad or something" Lucas said  
  
"I think I will let you see that for yourself" Nathan said "Have you talked to Haley" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I heard the news. She starts practice today" Lucas said  
  
"How great is that. A cheerleader" Nathan smiled  
  
"I never really figured her to be a cheerleader" Lucas said  
  
"Yeah, well I never figured you to be a basketball player but things change" Nathan said  
  
"You just want to see her in the uniform" Lucas said  
  
"I did use to date her you know, I still think she is pretty hot" Nathan said  
  
"Sure you do. But other girl who I don't need to mention haven't caught your eye" Lucas asked  
  
"Who" Nathan asked  
  
"Does a certain other cheerleader ring a bell" Lucas said  
  
"Who Amanda" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, she's had the hots for you for about a year now and I think she will soon make her move on you" Lucas said  
  
"I'm not looking for a girl these days" Nathan said  
  
"So you are gay" Lucas joked  
  
"No, I am straight for your information" Nathan said  
  
"Well, worrying about Haley won't get you over her" Lucas said  
  
"I know. I will date when I am ready to and right now I just don't want a girlfriend" Nathan said  
  
"Be that way" Lucas said  
  
"I thought Jake was suppose to be helping out" Nathan asked  
  
"He's probably with Peyton" Lucas said  
  
"Those two have been spending some time together" Nathan said  
  
"No, not like that though" Lucas laughed  
  
"Why not" Nathan asked  
  
"They are friends" Lucas said  
  
"Things change. Look I have to get going, I will see you later" Nathan said before he left.  
  
Nathan had stopped off at the grocery store to catch up on some shopping before he would run low on food supplies. Pushing the cart through the aisle he soon bumped into Haley who looked as if she came from practice.  
  
"Hey" Haley smiled  
  
"Hales, what are you doing here" Nathan asked shy  
  
"It's a public place. People tend to be there some time" Haley said  
  
"Sorry. Coming from practice" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, I am picking up some things before I head over to Brookes" Haley said  
  
"Brooke and you. Peyton has really done a number on you" Nathan laughed  
  
"I guess so. But she is really cool" Haley said "Shopping" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying to find my cereal" Nathan said  
  
"Captain Crunch. That's the cereal I use to get you" Haley said  
  
"Captain. I think so. I'm glad you remember" Nathan smiled  
  
"Yeah, well someone had to do the shopping the relationship" Haley said  
  
"I'm glad you did it because I am all ready confused as to what not to buy or to buy" Nathan said as she saw the large quantities of food  
  
"I think I have some time to spare, come Scott lets go shopping" Haley said pulling the cart behind her.  
  
Peyton looked through the cabinets searching for something that she and Jake had been arguing about for quite sometime. Jake looked in the drawers to see if he could find what they were looking for.  
  
"I know they made it" Peyton said  
  
"I know they did but that was a long time ago" Jake said  
  
"They still make the Mr.Crunchy candy bar" Peyton said  
  
"That was like when we were kids" Jake said  
  
"Are your parents home" Peyton asked  
  
"Yeah, they're with Jenny" Jake said  
  
"We're going hunting" Peyton said  
  
"For a candy bar" Jake asked  
  
"Yes, so I can prove to you that it is alive or made" Peyton said  
  
"Where do we go" Jake asked  
  
"Where else. Raleigh. Road trip" Peyton said as she dragged her friend behind her  
  
"All for a candy bar" Jake smiled as he followed her 


	5. The Games Against Us

Chapter Five-  
  
It was the evening of the big game and well it was the begininning of a new start for the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. This year they were determined to go to the championship because this year was unlike any other year. This year there were no distractions for the boys to deal with and that was a good sign.  
  
Nathan had just exited the locker room in his uniform and was going to his car to grab something until he saw Haley come in. She looked great in her uniform obvisously grabbing his attention.  
  
"Hey Nathan" Haley smiled  
  
"So tonight is the night" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, are you going somewhere" Haley asked  
  
"I have to go to my car to get something. Care to walk and talk" Nathan asked  
  
"I guess we can do that" Haley said as she followed him out to the car  
  
"Cheering for the team tonight" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous" Haley said  
  
"Stick with Peyton she'll get you through it" Nathan said  
  
"How many points are you going to score tonight" Haley asked  
  
"I figure at least twenty" Nathan said  
  
"That's good. I'm gonna hold you to that" Haley said  
  
"You do that" Nathan smiled as he opened his car door  
  
"Still the same, huh" Haley said looking inside  
  
"What. Messy" Nathan asked  
  
"Yes. You never could clean this thing out" Haley said  
  
"I never get around to" Nathan said  
  
"Tape. Are you hurt" Haley asked  
  
"No. I'm just a little soar in the wrist" Nathan said  
  
"You want me to tape you up" Haley asked  
  
"No I can do it" Nathan said  
  
"Let me" Haley said grabbing the tape  
  
"I guess I have no say" Nathan laughed  
  
"You forget I had brothers who played sports and taping was a requirement for the women of the house" Haley said  
  
"That did slip my mind. I just figured you wouldn't tape me" Nathan said  
  
"I had fun last week" Haley said  
  
"Doing what" Nathan asked  
  
"Shopping" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, you ran my credit up the wall" Nathan said  
  
"But that's all the stuff I use to buy for you" Haley said  
  
"Maybe we should make that our usual" Nathan said  
  
"What. Shopping at a grocery store" Haley asked  
  
"I mean if that's cool with you" Nathan said  
  
"Fine. Your all done. C'mon lets get to this game" Haley said as they headed to the game.  
  
Dan and Lucas pulled up in the parking lot of the school, both of them felt a little weird around each other because this was the most time they spent around each other.  
  
"So are you staying" Lucas asked  
  
"Do you want me to" Dan asked  
  
"If you want to. I mean Nathan would like to see you there" Lucas said  
  
"Don't make me laugh" Dan said  
  
"Look, I really don't care if you show up or not. You have two sons so deal with it" Lucas said  
  
"You think I haven't" Dan said  
  
"Well talk to Nathan" Lucas said  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to me" Dan said  
  
"Because everything you say to him is putting him down. For once praise him on how he has become responsible" Lucas said  
  
"You may see it as that" Dan said  
  
"Whatever" Lucas said before he got out the car  
  
The night went was roaring with dedicated fans cheering on the home team as they defeated there less then likely opponent. Nathan scored his twenty like he had promised to Haley. Finishing up the game Joey had walked over to Haley who was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Going somewhere" Joey asked popping out of nowhere  
  
"Hey Joey" Haley smiled  
  
"You did great tonight and you look good doing it" Joey laughed  
  
"Thank you. So where are you off to" Haley asked  
  
"I was about to ask one of my friends if she wanted to go grab something to eat" Joey asked  
  
"You have friends. Maybe you will stop bugging me then" Haley joked  
  
"Oh, you got jokes. In all seriousness, do you wanna go grab something to eat" Joey asked  
  
"Are you paying" Haley asked  
  
"I will if you go" Joey said  
  
"All right" Haley said  
  
"Dollar menu of course. It's a miracle how much two dollars can take you with the dollar menu" Joey joked as they left together.  
  
Nathan stood in the corner of the gym watching this sight nearly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Joey and Haley leaving together was sure enough signs that something was going on between them to Nathan. 


	6. What It Is To Play The Middle Man

Chapter Six-  
  
Nathan had went the whole day trying to avoid Haley and possibly having to look her dead square in the face. Sharing the same class made it even harder because they usually talk in that class and when Nathan didn't return the note she wrote him she knew something was up.  
  
"Nathan" Haley called out running after him  
  
"Not now, Hales" Nathan said trying to walk away from him but was stopped when she grabbed ahold of him  
  
"Whats up with you. Are you mad at me" Haley asked  
  
"No, just let it go" Nathan said  
  
"So are you going to tell me whats going on with you" Haley said  
  
"No, I don't plan to" Nathan said walking over to his locker and putting away books  
  
"Being a jerk today" Haley said  
  
"You're the one to talk, when you..." Nathan said before he stopped himself  
  
"When I did what" Haley asked  
  
"You know what you did" Nathan said  
  
"No I seriously don't know and if I did I wouldn't be arguing with you right now" Haley said  
  
"Joey, does that ring a bell" Nathan said  
  
"This is about Joey" Haley laughed  
  
"Its not funny" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, it really is because that's the dumbest reason to be mad at me. By the way what did I do" Haley said  
  
"Are you two like dating now" Nathan asked  
  
"That's none of your business" Haley said  
  
"Well then why are we doing this then" Nathan said  
  
"Last time I checked we weren't dating" Haley said  
  
"We aren't but of all people you choose to date, it had to be Joey" Nathan said  
  
"What is wrong with Joey" Haley asked  
  
"He is the most dumbest person, I have ever known" Nathan said  
  
"Funny, a lot of people said the same about you when I started dating you" Haley said  
  
"Oh, I am completely different" Nathan said  
  
"You both play sports, whats the difference between you" Haley said  
  
"I don't like the guy, I never have. He is my biggest rival within this school" Nathan said  
  
"Well get over it, I'm not one of your ex's you just boss around so don't even try it" Haley said before she walked away.  
  
"Boy, she sure sounded mad at you" Joey said as he walked up to Nathan  
  
"What the hell do you want" Nathan asked  
  
"I came here to ask you something" Joey said  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Nathan said  
  
"Well your going to listen to me no matter what. I think this is pretty decent for me to do this so just listen" Joey said  
  
"What is it that you possibly have to ask me" Nathan asked  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I have a thing for your ex" Joey said  
  
"Which one" Nathan asked  
  
"Who do you think" Joey said  
  
"Haley. You have a thing for Haley" Nathan said  
  
"Is that so hard to believe" Joey said  
  
"I really don't care. Date her. Sleep with her, I don't care about her anymore" Nathan said before he walked away.  
  
Peyton had dragged Jake to one of those dinner meetings with her dad that they usually had when he was in town. Peyton was eager to show her dad the guy she talked so much about whenever he called her.  
  
"Peyton and Jake, right" Peytons dad asked  
  
"Hello Mr.Sawyer" Jake greeted him  
  
"So this is the Jake Jalegeski I have been hearing so much about" Peytons dad asked  
  
"Yes, dad. This is him" Peyton said as they all sat down  
  
"Do you go to Tree Hill" Her dad asked  
  
"Yes. I do" Jake said  
  
"He plays for the basketball team" Peyton added  
  
"Like Nathan" Her dad asked  
  
"Yes, like Nathan" Peyton said  
  
"I play a forward and a small guard" Jake said  
  
"That's interesting" Her dad said  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I have to call home and check on Jenny" Jake said before he excused himself  
  
"Jenny" Her dad asked  
  
"His daughter" Peyton said  
  
"He has a daughter" Her dad asked  
  
"Yeah, I told you" Peyton said  
  
"I think it slipped my mind" Her dad said 


	7. Dating & Managing

Chapter Seven-  
  
Haley and Joey walked out of the longest day of class that they wouldn't believe. Joey was waiting for the right moment to ask Haley if she wanted to go out sometime but he figured he should ease into it.  
  
"That was so boring" Haley said as they walked over to her locker  
  
"Yeah, it was a drooler" Joey laughed  
  
"Did you get the assignment" Haley asked  
  
"Of course, I copied off your paper" Joey laughed  
  
"I figured you would" Haley smiled  
  
"So you have practice today" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah, later on tonight. But I have to make some stops though" Haley said  
  
"Oh, cool" Joey said  
  
"So fun, huh" Haley laughed  
  
"If you enjoy it then it would be fun for you" Joey said  
  
"Why do you ask" Haley asked  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something" Joey asked  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out, Joey" Haley asked  
  
"No, of course not. I mean I would but.." Joey said  
  
"Don't sweat it" Haley said  
  
"I haven't heard that saying in awhile" Joey said  
  
"If your going to ask me out, just do it all ready" Haley said  
  
"All right but its not a date thing, its more like would you like to come to one of my games" Joey said  
  
"I can't" Haley said  
  
"Why not" Joey asked  
  
"I was just kidding" Haley joked  
  
"Sure you were, look I will call you for details" Joey said before he left  
  
"You do that" Haley smiled  
  
Peyton had came in from a long day of school to find her dad searching through the kitchen trying to find tools to cook with. It was obvisous that he didn't cook much while he was away or else he would know where everything was at in his own home.  
  
"Dad" Peyton called out  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here" Her dad said  
  
"What are you doing" Peyton laughed looking at the mess he was making  
  
"I'm trying to cook dinner" Her dad said  
  
"Why don't we order out" Peyton suggested  
  
"Good idea" Her dad said  
  
"So you never told me what you thought" Peyton asked  
  
"Of what" Her dad asked  
  
"Jake" Peyton asked  
  
"I don't care to talk about that right now" Her dad said  
  
"You don't like him do you" Peyton asked  
  
"No I didn't say that" Her dad said  
  
"Well tell me what you think of him" Peyton asked  
  
"I just hope that you two aren't heavily involved" Her dad said  
  
"Why do you say that" Peyton asked  
  
"Because he has a kid" Her dad said  
  
"So. Why should that matter" Peyton said  
  
"I don't want you to get caught up playing house" Her dad said  
  
"You have nerve to say that" Peyton said  
  
"It's the truth" Her dad said  
  
"Your so quick to judge when you don't know a thing about him. Maybe if you were around more then you would know him" Peyton said before she stormed off to her room  
  
"Peyton" Her dad said  
  
Nathan had made his annual trip to the grocery store trying to figure out what exactly he needed. Walking through the aisle he ran into Haley who was all ready beating him to the punch on what he needed as she loaded it into the basket.  
  
"What are you doing here" Nathan asked  
  
"I thought this was our usual" Haley asked  
  
"Not now" Nathan said  
  
"Look you can't be mad at me" Haley said  
  
"Why not. I mean your going out with whats his name" Nathan said  
  
"We're not together anymore Nathan" Haley said  
  
"I don't have a problem with you dating, really. But why him" Nathan said  
  
"You of all people should know that I don't get asked out as much as other girls. I've only been with you" Haley said  
  
"That's not true, Haley" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, well tell me where are all the guys that are so desperate to ask me out are at" Haley said  
  
"Your beautiful, all right. But you deserve better" Nathan said  
  
"Let me be the judge of that" Haley said  
  
"He asked you out didn't he" Nathan asked  
  
"Nathan" Haley said  
  
"What did you say" Nathan asked  
  
"I said yes, Nathan. I want to go out with Joey" Haley said  
  
"Of all people" Nathan said  
  
"Please, Nathan. Just be cool with this" Haley said  
  
"Why should I" Nathan asked  
  
"Because you're my friend and friends are suppose to support each other" Haley said  
  
"Your making this hard for me" Nathan said  
  
"Is that your conscience kicking in" Haley smiled  
  
"Yeah, its kicking in all right" Nathan said  
  
"C'mon lets go shopping. I'm happy your not mad anymore" Haley said tagged along on his arm while they went shopping for some food.  
  
"Don't make a habit out pissing me off" Nathan laughed as she playfully hit him 


	8. And Jealousy Rears Its Head

Chapter Eight-  
  
It was that time of the season again where every cheerleader slash basketball player trained for. The Classics where teams fought for the bragging rights of the better team or the better squad. Brooke worked the girls day and night for this event. Couples bewared Brookes rath because she was in no mood for the spending time with my other half bull.  
  
"You guys we have got to nail this routine" Brooke complained to her squad  
  
"Brooke, we have been practicing this routine all day" Peyton said  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to practice in order to win. Maybe we should just look ragged that way we can be the big joke at the classics" Brooke said  
  
"Fine we will practice but only one more time" Haley said becoming very flustered  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had inherited the captain position of this team" Brooke said  
  
"Don't start with me Brooke because I will win" Haley said  
  
"From the top" Brooke said  
  
It was the day of the classics, emotions ran high as all schools were present at the one hotel in which they stayed at. Nathan and Lucas had once again shared the same hotel room as usual. Walking down the halls Nathan ran into Amanda, one of the girls on the squad.  
  
"Hey Nathan" Amanda said so friendly  
  
"Hey Amanda" Nathan said  
  
"What are you doing up so late" Amanda asked  
  
"I just came back from working out" Nathan said  
  
"I can tell" Amanda said  
  
"So you wonder the halls late at night" Nathan asked  
  
"Not really. I just kind of was in the mood for a snack" Amanda said  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do you mind if I join you, I'm kind of hungry" Nathan asked  
  
"I have no problem with it but you might want to change" Amanda said  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well I will meet you down there" Nathan said  
  
"Sure" Amanda said before she left. As soon as Amanda was out the picture Haley came walking up to a surprised Nathan  
  
"Conversating with the squad" Haley asked  
  
"Don't you sound like Brooke Jr" Nathan said as he opened the door to his room  
  
"Shut up. Since when do you talk to Amanda" Haley asked  
  
"I've always talked to her" Nathan said "Where's your boyfriend" he asked  
  
"Back home. Soccer doesn't have a classic" Haley said  
  
"Oh, yeah. Flying solo this weekend then" Nathan laughed  
  
"Where are you heading to" Haley asked  
  
"I'm going out to eat with a friend" Nathan said  
  
"Who" Haley asked  
  
"Why does it matter" Nathan asked  
  
"Maybe I can tag along" Haley asked  
  
"No, not this trip" Nathan said as he put a fresh shirt on  
  
"Your meeting Amanda, aren't you" Haley asked  
  
"Maybe" Nathan said  
  
"Do you like her" Haley asked  
  
"I have no idea. See you later" Nathan said before he left  
  
The cheerleaders had just given the best performance of the classics history. Winning first place the cheerleaders celebrated huggin loved ones who came to see them.  
  
"Good job, out there" Joey said walking up behind Haley "Joey. What are you doing here" Haley asked surprised to see her boyfriend  
  
"I had to come see you" Joey smiled  
  
"I'm glad you did" Haley smiled as she hugged him. As she hugged him she got a glimpse of Nathan and Amanda together in a warm embrace that caught her eye.  
  
"You guys did good out there" Nathan said  
  
"Thanks" Amanda smiled  
  
"Uh, I'm new at this but do you want to go out and grab something to eat" Nathan asked  
  
"Why are you asking me out, Nathan Scott" Amanda asked  
  
"Yeah, but you know your lucky" Nathan laughed  
  
"How so" Amanda smiled  
  
"You have been chosen to come with I, Nathan Scott, out in public" Nathan joked  
  
"Then I would have to pass" Amanda said  
  
"Why" Nathan asked  
  
"Because I think I might want the great Nathan Scott in private rather than in public" Amanda smiled at him  
  
"I think we can arrange that" Nathan smiled at her  
  
"Lets head out of here" Joey said grabbing Haley's attention away from Nathan and Amanda who were leaving together  
  
"Yeah, lets do that" Haley said  
  
"All right" Joey said grabbing her hand so they could walk hand in hand 


	9. The Moment We Can't Take Back

Chapter Nine –  
  
Haley and Nathan were basically wrapped up in the dating life again but this time with different people whom seemed to take up all there time. They barely even saw each other much less cared to check in with the other person. Amanda was deffinantly a hand full for Nathan who was getting all the sex he could handle these days. Joey was sweeter than ever to Haley.  
  
"Surprise to see you without you other half" Peyton laughed at her friend  
  
"Joey. Yeah, we decided to drive separately this week" Haley said  
  
"You guys are getting hot and heavy" Peyton said  
  
"I guess so. He's sweet but...I don't know" Haley said  
  
"He's no Nathan" Peyton said  
  
"No. Nathan is the last person I want him to be" Haley said  
  
"We said that with much anger" Peyton said  
  
"Do you know who he is going out with" Haley asked  
  
"I believe so. Amanda on the squad" Peyton said  
  
"She's always talking about like its some type of trophy relationship[" Haley said  
  
"Don't we sound a little jealous" Peyton said  
  
"I'm far from jealous thank you very much" Haley said  
  
"Your welcome" Peyton said  
  
"We barely even talk now" Haley said "I guess I just miss talking to him" she said  
  
"What about Lucas" Peyton asked  
  
"We talk but I want to talk to Nathan, too" Haley said  
  
"Your friends and he will talk to you" Peyton said  
  
"This friendship isn't going so great so far" Haley said  
  
"Give it a chance" Peyton said  
  
"Yeah, I know" Haley said before she walked away  
  
Lucas and Nathan stood at their lockers grabbing books for their next class. Standing by his locker Nathan could notice Haley walking to her class.  
  
"Whats going on with Haley" Nathan asked  
  
"Why don't you go ask her" Lucas said  
  
"I'm asking you" Nathan said  
  
"Look Amanda is not here so just go talk to her" Lucas said  
  
"Amanda doesn't control who I talk to" Nathan said  
  
"Sure she doesn't" Lucas said  
  
"For real, she doesn't. I'm going to go talk to her right now" Nathan said as he walked up to Haley. "Hey Hales" he said  
  
"Surprise to see you" Haley said trying to ignore him  
  
"So what have you been up to" Nathan asked as she began to walk away from him  
  
"Like you really care" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, I do. Would you just stop and look at me" Nathan asked her as he grabbed ahold of her arm  
  
"Oh, now we can be friends. Amanda must not be around, so now we can talk" Haley said  
  
"Where is this coming from" Nathan asked  
  
"Nowhere. You just seem to pick strange times to pick up where we left off" Haley said  
  
"Look who is getting mad" Nathan smirked  
  
"I'm not mad" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, like I was about Joey" Nathan said "The shoe is on the other foot now" he said  
  
"Just do me a favor" Haley said  
  
"Whats that" Nathan asked  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me" Haley said before she walked away  
  
"Haley" Nathan called out  
  
It was the night of the biggest game the boys would ever play against their biggest rivals. They were up by two but that was not a secure lead against a team that had to many three pointers than one hand could count.  
  
"Are you going to play defense or just let him whoop you on offense" Nathan told Lucas  
  
"Hey shut up and guard your person" Lucas said  
  
"Do your job and I will" Nathan said before going up for the rebound  
  
Nathan passed it off to Tim who was exactly the best point guard but at this moment he would do. Lucas threw the ball up to Nathan for the alley oop which look like a drawn NBA play.  
  
"Nathan Scott for the jam with a feed from brother Lucas Scott" Mouth said  
  
Lucas pushed the ball up the floor off the steal and hit a big three to put his team up by seven. Nathan couldn't help but feel relieved by his brothers shot knowing that they would have some bit of breathing room now. Taking the ball out of bounce the other team pushed it up the floor and off a screen for Tim made a huge three point shot.  
  
"Tim guard your man" Lucas called out from across the floor  
  
"He's to fast" Tim said  
  
"You wanna take him or me" Lucas asked his little brother  
  
"I'll take him" Nathan said  
  
"Go Ravens" Haley cheered from the sidelines as Nathan walked over to take the ball out of bounce giving her a look that made her somewhat nervous.  
  
Passing the ball into Tim, Tim pushed it and then passed off to Lucas but the defense read the pass and stole it away from the Ravens. The opposing team pulled within two points and the boys could feel the pressure as they had no more time outs to call.  
  
"Tim, either play basketball or take off your jersey and sit down in the stands" Nathan yelled from across court  
  
"Nathan, he's driving baseline" Lucas called out as Nathan got the block from behind then passed off to Lucas. Running side by side, the Scott brothers were the fastest thing on the court as everyone watched in awe.  
  
"Lucas throws up the ball" Mouth said as Lucas did as said. Nathan reading what his brother was doing jumped up for his part of the trick  
  
"Nathan Scott goes up for the jam" Mouth said. Nathan was higher than ever getting ready to pound the head of the nail on victory for his team as four seconds was left on the clock  
  
"And delivers the slam" Mouth said as Nathan gave it all he had for the jam.  
  
"Go Ravens" Peyton yelled  
  
"Go Ravens" Haley said  
  
"Ravens clench onto another victory as brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott give a faboulous performance...Nathan Scott appears to be down" Mouth said  
  
"Nathan" Lucas said noticing something was wrong with his brother  
  
"Luke, my leg" Nathan said before he screamed out in pain  
  
"Nathan !" Lucas yelled running over to his side  
  
"Oh my God something wrong with Nathan" Peyton said  
  
"What" Haley said looking onto the court as did everyone else  
  
"Nathan, what is it" Lucas asked his brother as he huddled around him  
  
"My leg, the bone" Nathan said as he pointed to his leg  
  
"Coach" Lucas called out "Don't worry everything is going to be just fine" Lucas said trying to calm his brother down. 


	10. Pain & Heartbreak

Chapter Ten-  
  
Nathan was rushed into surgery as the rest of his friends waited outside waiting for news to come on how he was doing. Lucas was a nervous wreck over what happened to his brother, all he could remember was the pain on his face.  
  
"How is he ?" Haley asked as she came into the waiting room still in her uniform  
  
"He's still in surgery" Lucas said  
  
"Is there any word on how he is" Haley asked  
  
"He just went in" Lucas said  
  
"Nathan has to be fine because if he isn't I will kill him" Haley said trying not to cry  
  
"Come here" Peyton said trying to hug her friend  
  
"No, Nathan is just trying to get attention" Haley said backing away from her friend  
  
"I don't think he would do like this" Lucas said  
  
"He has to be fine" Haley said before breaking down to cry  
  
"Everything is fine, Haley. Its just a leg injury" Peyton said  
  
"Yeah, its not like he's going to die" Lucas said  
  
"Don't say that, please don't say it" Haley said  
  
"Trust me, its going to feel like that to him if he can't play basketball" Lucas said  
  
"Nathan will be damaged if that happened" Brooke said  
  
"Can you guys just stop talking as if the worst is going to happen" Peyton said  
  
Later on in the evening Deb, Keith, and Dan had showed up once they had heard the news about Nathan. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all sat in the waiting room nearly half asleep.  
  
"How is her ?" Deb asked as she rushed in catching Lucas before he nodded off to sleep  
  
"Deb. Nathan is in surgery" Lucas said  
  
"What happened ?" Dan asked  
  
"He dunked the ball and fell on his knee. He hurt it pretty bad" Lucas said  
  
"Its his leg" Deb asked  
  
"Yeah, basically. Doctors are doing all they can right now" Lucas said  
  
"How long has he been in there" Dan asked  
  
"About two hours now" Lucas said. Just as he said that the Doctor came out preparing to give the news on Nathan's condition.  
  
"Doctor" Haley said nearly jumping out of her chair as the rest of the gang woke up  
  
"Nathan is out of surgery and is resting" The doctor said  
  
"How is he ?" Lucas asked  
  
"Nathan, has messed up his leg pretty badly" The doctor said  
  
"Bad as in how ?" Dan asked  
  
"Nathan has what we call a shinbone closed fracture. Basically it is when the soft tissue are injured severely" The doctor said  
  
"How long will it take for him to heal" Lucas asked  
  
"Your looking at a lot of therapy, possibly crutches. About five to six months before he can walk on his leg. I'm not sure about playing wise though" The doctor said  
  
"Oh, God this is going to kill him" Haley said not believing what she was hearing  
  
"Thank you doctor" Lucas said before the doctor left  
  
It had been awhile before they let Nathan have visitors but his family couldn't wait any longer to see him. Haley waited before talking to him knowing what she had told him before the game, she feared that he might hate her for what she had told him. She couldn't get past the fact that she had told him that, the guy who she loved unconditionally she told him to stay out of her life.  
  
"Hey" Lucas said sitting next to Haley in the waiting room  
  
"How is he" Haley asked  
  
"Why don't you go see" Lucas said  
  
"I can't" Haley said  
  
"You been here all day and night, you might as well let him know you're here" Lucas said  
  
"I think he might not want to see me" Haley said  
  
"Are you kidding me" Lucas said  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Haley said  
  
"Go, Hales. I'm going to the cafeteria, you better be in there when I get back"  
  
Haley slowly walked through the doors of Nathans room expecting him to throw something at her for daring to talk to him but he seemed happy to see her.  
  
"Haley" Nathan said as if he was groggy  
  
"Hey you" Haley said  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come see me" Nathan asked  
  
"I've been here. All last night and today" Haley said  
  
"You missed school" Nathan asked  
  
"It's a weekend" Haley laughed  
  
"I forget. I'm glad you came by to see me" Nathan said  
  
"How are you" Haley asked  
  
"The fact that my leg feels like it's a peg leg may hurt my pride a little" Nathan said  
  
"A peg leg, is that possible" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, it feels like it. Tell me the truth, Hales" Nathan asked  
  
"About what" Haley asked  
  
"I'm not going to be able to play again, am I" Nathan asked  
  
"I can't answer that" Haley said  
  
"I guess that's a no" Nathan said as tears fell freely  
  
"You will, it will just take time" Haley said  
  
"Time. This is my senior year and scouts are looking at me" Nathan said "I don't have time" he said  
  
"I'm sorry" Haley said  
  
"Can you just leave. I want to be alone right now" Nathan said  
  
"We can get through this together" Haley pleaded  
  
"Haley. Just go, please" Nathan said  
  
"Fine" Haley said before she left. Closing the door she felt all the pain he was feeling at that moment flow into her body. Haley fell to her knees as she began to cry hysterically over the pain he was going through. Nathan had never cried so hard in his life about anything. 


	11. Self Pity

Chapter Eleven-  
  
Nathan had spent a week in the hospital due to his injury of leg. It was hard for anyone to basically be around him because he was such a grouchy person lately. The only one who could basically stand him was Lucas because he had been in his position with his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you" Joey said as he sat next to Haley in class  
  
"What are you still doing here" Haley asked  
  
"I thought I might tag along to see what my girlfriend is still doing at school" Joey said  
  
"Your girlfriend is trying to get caught up" Haley said going through a pile of work  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask. Where have you been these days ?" Joey asked  
  
"I've been with Nathan. He's not doing so great these days" Haley said  
  
"So like his private little tutor or something" Joey said  
  
"You can say that" Haley said  
  
"No really where have you been" Joey asked  
  
"I just told you" Haley said  
  
"How is he" Joey asked  
  
"Its day to day progressing to worse" Haley said  
  
"The great Nathan Scott letting a knee injury stop him" Joey said  
  
"Don't say that. He is just in his depression state right now" Haley said  
  
"Well here is some advice for you. The best way to get a person out of a depression state is kick them" Joey said  
  
"You mean literally kick them" Haley asked  
  
"No. Your smart, you'll figure it out. I'll talk to you later" Joey said before he left Haley to ponder what he had said  
  
Lucas walked down the stairs of his fathers big mansion which he found to be larger than needed to be. Dan was sitting in the living room looking at pictures of Nathan in his glory days at Tree Hill.  
  
"He's not dead you know" Lucas said  
  
"I know that. Any word on how he is doing these days" Dan asked  
  
"You know seeing him more than once might help you find out whats going on with your son" Lucas said  
  
"I don't need you to tell me how to be a father" Dan said  
  
"All right, I don't want to argue with you anymore" Lucas said  
  
"I'm glad your brother and you are spending some time with each other" Dan said  
  
"Has my mother called" Lucas asked  
  
"She will in a couple of minutes" Dan said  
  
"Well she has my cell. I'm going to practice" Lucas said before he left  
  
Haley walked slowly through the doors of Nathans hospital room hoping that he would be in a better mood today than what he was yesterday when she came to see him.  
  
"Hey" Haley said as she came in  
  
"You came" Nathan said  
  
"Of course I would be here" Haley said  
  
"Whatever. You didn't have to come" Nathan said  
  
"How many visits has Amanda made" Haley asked  
  
"Don't start with me" Nathan said  
  
"I was just saying" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, well get over it" Nathan said  
  
"Boy I'm glad your sense of humor has kicked in" Haley said  
  
"So what did you stop by here for because cheering me up wasn't apart of the whole deal" Nathan said  
  
"Cheer you up. You know that's hard to do when all I wanna do is choke you" Haley said  
  
"Just tell me are you jealous" Nathan asked  
  
"Of who" Haley said  
  
"Amanda. I mean she did put out more than you ever did" Nathan said  
  
"Boy, I didn't you were interested in sluts now. I guess I was your downtime" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, you were a whole lot of downtime" Nathan said  
  
"I guess being here has made you an ass" Haley said  
  
"Lets just get down to the dirt" Nathan said  
  
"Why don't we Nathan" Haley said  
  
"Lets talk about Joey" Nathan said  
  
"Why don't we talk about Joey" Haley said  
  
"Do you love him" Nathan asked  
  
"Why should that even matter to you" Haley asked  
  
"It shouldn't but obvisously you had to go date my biggest rival so obvisously you have something to prove to me" Nathan said  
  
"Can you get any more self involved" Haley said  
  
"You won't have another me" Nathan said  
  
"Well if I had a boyfriend like you I guess I should fear our ending" Haley said  
  
"Whats that suppose to me" Nathan asked  
  
"Just face it, Nathan. Your scared" Haley said  
  
"Of what" Nathan asked  
  
"Your scared that you might actually have to make a bigger commitment to someone" Haley said  
  
"What you mean like marriage" Nathan asked  
  
"At least when you were with me you had a level head" Haley said  
  
"Maybe so but we're not together anymore" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, we're not" Haley said  
  
"I don't need you to come baby me or feel sorry for me" Nathan said  
  
"You don't but I'm going to still show up and still be here because..." Haley said  
  
"Because what" Nathan asked  
  
"Because I care a lot about you and I blame myself for what happened to you" Haley said before she left 


	12. Try

Chapter Twelve-  
  
Nathan lay in bed in his hospital room hoping to get one ounce of sleep seeing as the patient next door kept up a lot of ruckus. Closing his eyes getting about one second of shut eye until Haley came busting through.  
  
"Wake Up" Haley said as she walked over to the curtains  
  
"Oh, God. What are you doing here" Nathan asked  
  
"I'm here to help you" Haley said  
  
"I don't need your help" Nathan said flopping the pillow over his face  
  
"You have said that quite often and I very often ignore you" Haley said  
  
"Haley, I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear your name. I don't want to talk with you. I don't want anything to do with you, so just leave me alone" Nathan yelled  
  
"I know you don't and for some reason I understand why but I can't let you be alone" Haley said  
  
"Why not" Nathan asked  
  
"I all ready told you" Haley said  
  
"Look, it is sweet that you want to do this stuff for me but I don't need you anymore" Nathan said  
  
"Do you remember when you took me snowboarding" Haley asked  
  
"Do I have to say yes" Nathan asked  
  
"I remember how sweet you were. No matter how many times I fell you stayed by my side, all though you were laughing, but you stayed by my side" Haley said  
  
"Oh, that took me down memory lane. Can you please go now" Nathan said  
  
"Look here you jackass, I am staying whether you like it or not. So get your ass out of bed and lets go" Haley demanded as she caught Nathan off guard.  
  
Down at the river court Jake and Lucas were playing one on one trying to endure a good work out before the season would begin for the team. All they had to worry about is how they would do without Nathan.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you man but not having twenty three is going to kill us" Jake said  
  
"Tell me about it. But if we work hard we could at least manage" Lucas said as he shot a air ball  
  
"Yeah, if all our shots were like that then we would be in good shape" Jake said as they walked over to the bench  
  
"Dan isn't exactly taking this so lightly" Lucas said  
  
"That's his son" Jake said "If that were to happen in Jenny I would act somewhat the same" he said  
  
"But he only visited him once in the hospital" Lucas said  
  
"Its hard to see his son like that" Dan said  
  
"I just don't understand the guy" Lucas said  
  
"Maybe that's why your mom made you go stay with him" Jake said "Maybe so you guys can finally spend quality time together" he said  
  
"Yeah, but that kind of time is just having us argue more" Lucas said  
  
"It will get better believe me" Jake said  
  
"Whatever" Lucas said  
  
"How is Haley holding up" Jake asked  
  
"You mean with Nathan" Lucas asked  
  
"Yeah" Jake said  
  
"I think she is taking this harder than anyone. She thinks the reason he is hurt is because of her" Lucas said  
  
"That's not true" Jake said  
  
"Tell me about it" Lucas said  
  
"Do you ever think...nevermind" Jake said  
  
"What. Tell me" Lucas asked  
  
"I think that maybe this whole deal might help the two of them" Jake said  
  
"How so" Lucas asked  
  
"Haley is going to be there for him, you and I both know that. This will force them to be together" Jake said  
  
"Meaning they will finally talk" Lucas said  
  
"This will be good for all of us" Jake said  
  
"How" Lucas asked  
  
"Because then we don't have to worry about the Haley and Nathan drama anymore" Jake said  
  
"Either they will work it out and be together or just be friends for once and for all" Lucas said  
  
Haley had finally reached the destination that she planned for her and Nathan to be. Rolling him along the sidewalk of the park where they could be at the basketball courts to see the kids play.  
  
"So we came here to look suspicious of stalking kids" Nathan asked  
  
"No, I came here to show you something" Haley said  
  
"I see" Nathan said trying to gain control of his wheelchair  
  
"I wanted to show you the game, Nathan" Haley said  
  
"I know the game. I don't need you to show me" Nathan yelled  
  
"Do you really" Haley said  
  
"I should seeing as I play sports rather than you" Nathan said  
  
"Then why are you so eager to just throw it away" Haley asked  
  
"You have no idea what your talking about" Nathan said  
  
"You don't go to physical therapy to better yourself instead you just mope around" Haley said  
  
"I don't need therapy" Nathan yelled  
  
"Your right you don't but it goes hand in hand. If you don't you lose something far greater than that. You lose your love for the game" Haley said  
  
"You think this is easy for me" Nathan asked  
  
"No, I don't" Haley said  
  
"I was at my prime. I was going to get places, but now I have to depend on this stupid chair to get me places" Nathan said  
  
"You can get better" Haley said  
  
"No, I can't. You heard what the doctor said" Nathan said  
  
"I did but I know you Nathan. People told me that you were a bad person but I saw past that when it came to you. You turned out to be the guy I will forever love. My first time, was with you. Learning to snowboard, with you. Getting wasted, with you" Haley said  
  
"I know what your doing" Nathan said  
  
"I just want to help you get back to the person you use to be" Haley said "And if I become the most annoying person to you then so be it" she said before she began to walk away  
  
"Haley, wait" Nathan asked  
  
"What" Haley asked  
  
"I do need you. I will always need you" Nathan said  
  
"Like I have said before. I will be there for you" Haley said  
  
"I know that now. So how about it. You and me again" Nathan asked as he held his hand out to her  
  
"Yeah, I like the sounds of that" Haley said  
  
Joey walked into the Karen's café hoping to run into his girlfriend who he had rarely even seen now in the past two weeks. When he came in he had noticed Amanda sitting at the table alone so he went to go join her.  
  
"Amanda, hey" Joey said sitting down  
  
"Hey Joey. What are you doing here" Amanda asked  
  
"I just came by to see if someone was here. But since you're here" Joey said  
  
"Oh, boy. You have question now" Amanda asked  
  
"Look I don't want to hound you on anything but why the hell are you not spending your time with Nathan" Joey asked  
  
"I just can't" Amanda said  
  
"I don't care why you can't but if you don't start then you will lose him" Joey said  
  
"To who" Amanda asked  
  
"My girlfriend. I would like it if they were just friends but they will never be just friends. They will always love each other unless we do something" Joey said before he left 


	13. Confliction

Chapter Thirteen-  
  
It had been a good two weeks and Nathan was a happier person thanks to Haley who deffinantly lifted his spirits. Showing signs of improvement in his therapy he was able to be sent home where he could be more at peace. Haley really helped Nathan get through his dark days and he was grateful for that.  
  
"I think we have everything" Haley said as she brought in the food  
  
"What did you get me" Nathan asked  
  
"I got you your fave" Haley said as she gave him his burger  
  
"Cheeseburger" Nathan said as he took a bite into his burger  
  
"What are you up to" Haley asked  
  
"Nothing much, really" Nathan said  
  
"Your doing really good, Nate. I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you" Haley said  
  
"Thanks to you of course" Nathan said  
  
"If you keep at it we'll prove everyone wrong" Haley said  
  
"We will" Nathan asked  
  
"In the basketball sense" Haley said as the moment became awkward  
  
"I'm sure" Nathan smiled  
  
"Well I think I should be on my way" Haley said  
  
"So soon" Nathan asked  
  
"I have a date with Joey tonight" Haley said  
  
"How is he lately" Nathan asked  
  
"Worried. The team is going to the first playoff game" Haley said  
  
"Oh, yeah" Nathan said  
  
"I'll call you tonight" Haley said before she left  
  
"You do that" Nathan said as he just sat there eating his burger  
  
Joey sat waiting in Karen's Café waiting for his girlfriend to show up when Lucas had come to join him. Lucas could tell something was up with Joey who seemed a little down these days.  
  
"Hey Joey" Lucas asked  
  
"Hey Luke" Joey said  
  
"Waiting for Haley" Lucas asked  
  
"I seem to be doing a lot of that these days" Joey said  
  
"What" Lucas asked not hearing what he had said  
  
"Nothing. So did you talk to her early today" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah, she said that she had to get up early" Lucas said  
  
"For what" Joey asked  
  
"Didn't she tell you. Nathan gets out the hospital today so she went by the apartment and cleaned it up a little" Lucas said  
  
"She must have told me and I forgot" Joey said unaware of this news  
  
"How is the team doing" Lucas asked  
  
"We have a good chance this year but a little sloppy" Joey said  
  
"Well if your worried Hales will make you feel better" Lucas laughed  
  
"I'm sure she will" Joey said as Haley just walked in looking as if she had ran some of the way.  
  
"Joey, I am so sorry" Haley said as she sat down  
  
"Its cool" Joey said  
  
"Luke, your brother asked about you" Haley said  
  
"He probably wants to challenge me to a game" Lucas laughed  
  
"He beat me like twice in madden" Haley said  
  
"You playing playstation. That's a joke" Lucas laughed as he left the couple  
  
"You spent the day with Nathan" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah, he got out of the hospital today" Haley asked  
  
"I'm glad that you can spend all your free time with him and less with your boyfriend" Joey said  
  
"Are you mad" Haley asked  
  
"Yes, I am. Haley, I haven't seen you in two weeks and when I do its always about Nathan" Joey said  
  
"I'm sorry but I am helping him" Haley said  
  
"Are you really or are you trying to recapture what was left with him" Joey asked  
  
"Where are you getting this from" Haley asked  
  
"I can see it, Hales" Joey said "I'm not stupid. You still love him" he said  
  
"I don't love him. Apart of me still cares for him but its not love" Haley said  
  
"Keep telling yourself that" Joey said  
  
"What about us" Haley asked  
  
"Like you really care. I like you a lot but you don't feel the same towards me" Joey said before he left to just sit there  
  
Nathan was sitting in complete boredom as him and Tim were hanging out. Tim just knew how to drive Nathan insane whenever they would hang out.  
  
"How is the leg doing" Tim asked  
  
"Its doing fine" Nathan said  
  
"Can you walk on it" Tim asked  
  
"A little, why" Nathan asked  
  
"The team needs you" Tim said  
  
"I'm sure they do but a day at a time" Nathan said  
  
"Haley and you are getting through this together" Tim asked  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean" Nathan asked  
  
"I mean you and her are spending a lot of time together" Tim asked  
  
"How would you know" Nathan asked  
  
"Lucas and Jake talk about it" Tim said  
  
"Oh, they do. Well it doesn't concern you Tim" Nathan said  
  
"Well since you're a little on the touchy side I think I will leave you" Tim said before he got up and left the apartment. Nathan couldn't seem to get his mind off that fact that at this very moment Haley was with another guy and that seemed to bother him. He wonder if she treated Joey the same as she treated him when they were together.  
  
It was late at night until Nathan had heard someone banging on his door grabbing his attention before he closed his eyes to sleep. Slowly on his crutches he hobbled over to the door to find Haley on the other side as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Whats wrong" Nathan asked  
  
"I just didn't want to go home tonight" Haley said  
  
"Well come in" Nathan said inviting her into his place as she did so  
  
"I'm sorry its just that I just can't be in a empty house tonight" Haley said  
  
"Everything is cool. Don't worry about it" Nathan said  
  
"How are you" Haley asked  
  
"The pain is there but it'll go away" Nathan smiled  
  
"How can you be so positive" Haley asked  
  
"Easy. You gave me the strength to do so" Nathan said  
  
"You credit me for to much in your life" Haley said as he sat down next to her  
  
"Maybe so but I know I owe you a lot for being there for me" Nathan said  
  
"You don't owe me. In a friendship being there for someone is just simply that not a loan for when I need something" Haley said  
  
"I get that now" Nathan said  
  
"Maybe I don't" Haley said  
  
"But you just told me" Nathan said  
  
"I don't get us. I mean we say we're friends and people think otherwise" Haley said  
  
"By people who" Nathan asked  
  
"Others" Haely said  
  
"What do you think about it" Nathan asked  
  
"I think but it gets me nowhere. I love you, I always will but I'm not suppose to love you" Haley said  
  
"Who are you suppose to love"Nathan asked  
  
"I'm suppose to love Joey" Haley said  
  
"Then why don't you" Nathan asked  
  
"Because there is always the what ifs between us. I can't be away from you, I worry about you every single second, I get mad at you a lot, and most of all I love everything you do" Haley said  
  
"What are you trying to say" Nathan asked  
  
"I don't know" Haley said  
  
"It sounds like you want to be more than friends" Nathan said  
  
"Maybe. But what if I just say this just for tonight" Haley said  
  
"Are you" Nathan asked  
  
"Apart of me says yes. But then apart is saying who are you kidding, you want this boy" Haley said looking him dead straight in the eyes  
  
"I want this girl" Nathan said  
  
"Well we have a problem" Haley said 


	14. What It Is To Love

Chapter Fourteen-  
  
Nathan woke up to find the other side of his bed empty and had probably suspected that she had left all ready. The night before for the first time they shared a heart to heart conversation with each other about how they really felt. Getting up from the bed he noticed a picture of the two of them out on a date on the floor next to his bed. Looking at it intently until Haley came in breaking the concentration.  
  
"What are you looking at" Haley asked him  
  
"Oh, I was just looking at a picture of us when we were dating" Nathan said as he showed her the picture  
  
"This was like when we went to Hollywood Planet" Haley said as she laughed at the two of them together  
  
"Whats so funny" Nathan asked  
  
"Look at us. We looked like kids" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, we were" Nathan smiled  
  
"What are we now" Haley asked  
  
"What do you mean" Nathan asked  
  
"Are we like all grown up now" Haley said  
  
"Far from it" Nathan said  
  
"We'll just say a little bit mature" Haley said  
  
"O.k. if that's what we'll stick with" Nathan said  
  
"I'm really glad that we talked last night" Haley said as she sat next to him on the bed  
  
"I am too" Nathan said  
  
"I look at the picture and I remember the good that came with us" Haley said  
  
"I look at this picture and I wonder" Nathan said  
  
"Wonder what" Haley asked  
  
"Where did it go wrong, Hales" Nathan asked  
  
"We just grew apart" Haley said  
  
"No, that's the simple answer. In this picture we looked closer than ever" Nathan said  
  
"Pictures can be deceiving" Haley said as she got up from the bed  
  
"Why are you doing this" Nathan asked  
  
"Doing what" Haley asked  
  
"I'm trying to talk to you" Nathan said  
  
"Why ! talking about where it all is not going to get us anywhere" Haley said  
  
"Maybe it won't but it would clarify what the hell we feel towards each other" Nathan said  
  
"You want to go down memory lane. Well, lets. The reason why we went wrong was because of you" Haley said  
  
"What" Nathan asked  
  
"You broke up with me Nathan because you were scared" Haley said  
  
"Of what" Nathan asked  
  
"That what we had would grow stronger and that it might result to the next level" Haley said  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was never the reason" Nathan said  
  
"Then what was it" Haley asked  
  
"I don't know but I know that that was not the reason" Nathan said  
  
"Your something" Haley said  
  
"Your right, all right. I was scared" Nathan said "I was scared that we would rush into something that would tear us apart so I broke things off with you" Nathan said  
  
"I never pressured you about marriage, so why would you think that I would get into something we weren't ready for" Haley said  
  
"Because it was the time. We had been together so long that it was expected for us to get married. I just started listening to what people were saying and it got to me" Nathan said  
  
"You see that's the dumbest thing you can do. Listening to others will positively ruin a relationship" Haley said  
  
"But I might have considered marrying you if that would have meant we still were together. I don't like the fact that I still have the same feelings that I had when we first started dating" Nathan said  
  
"And whats that" Haley asked  
  
"Like I can't breathe whenever I'm near you or the fact that I still go insane seeing you with other guys. I still love you" Nathan said  
  
"But marriage, Nate. I love you but I don't know about that" Haley said  
  
"So you admit it, that you still love me" Nathan asked her  
  
"You know the answer to that" Haley said  
  
"But I need to know" Nathan said as he walked closer to her  
  
"Nathan" Haley said  
  
"Do you love me" Nathan asked as he was just inches away from her. Everything was hanging in that one split second as Nathan awaited her answer. Just before she could say something Lucas had come in on this scene.  
  
"Hey guys" Lucas said  
  
"Lucas. What are you doing here" Nathan asked  
  
"I came by to see how you were doing" Lucas said  
  
"I think I should go" Haley said  
  
"Did I interrupt something" Lucas asked  
  
"No" Haley said as she grabbed her stuff then left  
  
"You pick the perfect time to see me" Nathan said angrily  
  
"What" Lucas said not knowing what he was talking about  
  
"Just don't say anything" Nathan said as he walked out of the room  
  
Haley entered Karen's Café to find Deb taking care of a customer, sitting by her lonesome until Deb noticed that Haley wasn't her usual self. Sitting beside her waiting for her to open up is what she did and Haley knew that she had to talk to someone.  
  
"I'm so confused" Haley said  
  
"About" Deb asked  
  
"Your son" Haley said  
  
"What is it he had you confused about" Deb asked  
  
"About love and why. I love him but the time, right now is just" Haley said trying to find the words  
  
"Love doesn't wait. Either you do or your don't" Deb said  
  
It was late at night and the rain was falling down harder than it ever had before in Tree Hill. Nathan was getting ready to go to bed in nothing but his boxers. Hearing thunder outside Haley approached his door feeling as if she was on cloud nine and all she could do was just float. Feeling somewhat of a presence at the door, Nathan walked over. Standing on opposite sides of the door feeling more nervous than anything to see what awaits on the other side. Opening the door to find Haley drenched from the rain looking as if she literally showered in the rain. Hair dripping with water as she slicked it back with her hand.  
  
"Yes" Haley said  
  
"Yes. What" Nathan asked  
  
"You wanted to know if I still love you and the answer is yes" Haley said before she kissed him passionantly on the lips.  
  
Nathan held her ever so gently in his arms as he lightly caressed her face just admiring her beauty in more than one way as they lay completely naked on each other. Absorbing the others scent and taste of the lips as passionant kisses flowed through and through. Looking deep into her eyes for the answer slash permission to enter. Giving him the somewhat of signal that she was ready. Lightly sliding into her, his kiss trailed her face down to her neck. Holding onto him as if he were about to fall away Haley ran her hands up and down his back as they both look each other dead straight in the eye. They passionanly made love all through the stormy thunderous night just losing themselves completely in the spur of the moment. 


	15. The Auctioned Dance

Chapter Fifteen-  
  
Haley and Peyton walked down the halls talking about the latest Boy Toy auction that was being held that night in the gym. Recent events had Haley a little awkward towards Nathan but her feelings towards him had not changed. It was getting even harder to look at Joey anymore without feeling that she hurt him or something.  
  
"So the Boy Toy auction is coming up this year and I am determined to buy Jake" Peyton said  
  
"Finally. zYou have like always been outbid" Haley laughed  
  
"Yeah, well not this year" Peyton said  
  
"Good luck" Haley said  
  
"So what about you. I mean Joey is not exactly off the market" Peyton said  
  
"I am not buying this year" Haley said  
  
"Your not" Peyton said  
  
"This whole lets buy a boy for a night is pointless" Haley said  
  
"Say whatever you want but you know you want to" Peyton said as Nathan came up to the two girls with crutches in hand "Am I witnessing a miracle" she said looking at Nathan without him on the crutches  
  
"What are you doing walking on that leg" Haley asked concerned  
  
"I got inspiration" Nathan said  
  
"I think I should be going, I have to meet Jake" Peyton said before she left  
  
"So going to the auction tonight" Nathan asked  
  
"Not this year" Haley said  
  
"Look is everything all right with us" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't they be" Haley asked  
  
"I mean I haven't seen you in awhile" Nathan said  
  
"I've been thinking" Haley said  
  
"About us" Nathan said  
  
"Yes. I mean that night was unlike anything that's ever happened with us" Haley said  
  
"I know but I would like us to you know...date again" Nathan said  
  
"Date again" Haley said  
  
"You know like we use to be" Nathan said  
  
"I don't know. Look I'm not sure that I want to jump into a relationship right now" Haley said  
  
"So there was something wrong with us" Nathan said  
  
"You shouldn't focus on us right now. You should focus on getting better" Haley said  
  
"Your right getting back to playing basketball is an important thing" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah" Haley said  
  
"Well I will see you around" Nathan said before she walked away  
  
It had been the time for all the girls to go crazy and to act as if they didn't even know each other because now was the time to get all kinds of wild. The night was full of boys and girls had they're say when it came to them.  
  
"So who you bidding on" Lucas asked Peyton  
  
"Jake" Peyton said  
  
"So you two are an item" Lucas asked  
  
"I wouldn't say we are. We just hang out a lot" Peyton said  
  
"Its o.k. you know. I mean he's a good guy" Lucas said  
  
"I know that" Peyton said  
  
"Where's your partner in crime" Lucas asked  
  
"Brooke" Peyton asked  
  
"Yeah" Lucas said  
  
"She would be trying to get all the money she can out of a atm" Peyton laughed  
  
"Probably" Lucas laughed  
  
"Just a guess" Peyton said  
  
"Well I have to go backstage but it was nice talking to you" Lucas said before he left  
  
"All right ladies. This is the best of them all seeing as he is an injured player but still managed to be here tonight. I give you Nathan Scott" the announcer said as the girls all got wild  
  
Haley spent her night cleaning up counters and doing inventory at the café. She managed to go over how her love life was going so far and it happened to put her in a state of boredom. Her mind had drifted off to who Nathan was probably seducing at this very moment.  
  
"Got a minute" Nathan said grabbing her attention  
  
"What are you doing here, I thought you would be at the auction" Haley said  
  
"Yeah, that's where I thought I would be" Nathan said  
  
"How'd the date go" Haley asked  
  
"I went, thought of you, left" Nathan said  
  
"I bet that girl is glad she bought you" Haley said  
  
"Well you know I'm still up for sale" Nathan said  
  
"What am I going to do with a crippled basketball player" Haley said  
  
"A limping basketball player" Nathan said  
  
"Same thing" Haley said  
  
"Starting the bid at fifty" Nathan joked  
  
"Lower" Haley said as she sat on the counter  
  
"Ten" Nathan said  
  
"Lower" Haley laughed  
  
"Five" Nathan said  
  
"Still not satisfied" Haley grinned  
  
"One dollar" Nathan said  
  
"Sold to the lovely Haley James for one dollar" Haley said stuffing the dollar down his shirt  
  
"I think I am like the lowest bought player this year" Nathan said  
  
"I'm sure Tim is" Haley said  
  
"Forgot about that. Sow how about it James" Nathan said as he held out his hand for them to dance  
  
"What you want to dance" Haley asked  
  
"I think this is our song" Nathan said as he turned on the radio  
  
"Boy you are quite the bossy one" Haley laughed  
  
"I know what I want" Nathan said as he took her in his arms and began dancing 


	16. Have A Little Trust

Chapter Sixteen-  
  
Nathan walked onto the court suprising his teammates with his ability to walk like he use to before the accident. Lucas stood there surprised and happy that the Scott brothers would be back together and that the team would finally have a chance at winning a championship.  
  
"Nathan, just what exactly do you think your doing" Whitey asked  
  
"I'm getting ready to practice" Nathan said  
  
"I don't think so" Whitey said  
  
"Nathan its to early for you to come back" Lucas said  
  
"I got the release for therapy and they said I can play" Nathan said showing the paper  
  
"Its in writing coach" Lucas said holding up the paper  
  
"Did you forge it" Whitey asked  
  
"Let me play. I need to play" Nathan begged  
  
"As much as I want you to play, I can't because I would rather see you get better than get worse" Whitey said  
  
"Luke and I have been working out. I've beaten him at two times now" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, right" Lucas said  
  
"I don't know about this" Whitey said  
  
"I can play and I'll prove it by winning us a championship" Nathan said  
  
Haley was getting ready to leave the Tutor center after she finished up her last session and the paperwork that needed to be done. Just as she was preparing to leave Joey came walking in to her surprise.  
  
"Joey" Haley said surprised  
  
"I didn't mean to surprise you" Joey said  
  
"You didn't. Do you need something" Haley asked  
  
"Uh, not really. I just wanted to come by and see you" Joey said  
  
"How are you these days" Haley asked  
  
"I've had better days" Joey laughed  
  
"I'm sorry" Haley said  
  
"Look prom is coming up and we've been elected" Joey said showing her the school newpaper  
  
"For what" Haley asked  
  
"King and Queen" Joey said  
  
"But how" Haley asked  
  
"I have no idea" Joey said  
  
"Maybe when we were together or something" Haley said  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you would like to join me" Joey asked  
  
"You mean as dates" Haley asked  
  
"No, just as friends" Joey said  
  
"Friends" Haley said  
  
"I understand if your going with Nathan" Joey said  
  
"No,no. We are not going" Haley said  
  
"Then will you go with me" Joey asked  
  
"Sure" Haley said unexpectedly  
  
Later on that night Haley walked into Nathan apartment to find all of his uniform layed out on the sofa. It was clear he was going crazy looking for things but she had no idea what to expect when it came to Nathan.  
  
"Hales, I am glad you here" Nathan said giving her light kiss  
  
"What are you up to" Haley asked  
  
"I get to play" Nathan said  
  
"You do. But how" Haley asked  
  
"I got my release" Nathan said  
  
"Uh, Nathan I was with you when you went to therapy" Haley said  
  
"I know but I had to do something to get back out there" Nathan said  
  
"Lying about it is only going to get you hurt" Haley said  
  
"Waiting is only going to drive me insane" Nathan said  
  
"But your leg" Haley said  
  
"Hales, I love that your so protective but I need to do this" Nathan said  
  
"Well I don't approve" Haley said  
  
"You soon will once you see me back to my old self" Nathan said  
  
"Speaking of soon the prom is coming up" Haley said  
  
"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Nathan said  
  
"Joey kind of asked me" Haley said  
  
"He did what" Nathan asked  
  
"Don't be mad" Haley asked  
  
"I thought you broke up" Nathan asked  
  
"We are but you see there is a problem" Haley said  
  
"What is the problem" Nathan asked  
  
"We've been voted as king and queen" Haley said  
  
"Don't people spread rumors anymore" Nathan said  
  
"I know it is a surprise to me, too" Haley said  
  
"What did you say" Nathan asked  
  
"I said yes" Haley said  
  
"But what about us" Nathan asked  
  
"We're going as friends" Haley said  
  
"That's what he wants you to think but its more than that" Nathan said  
  
"Not with me" Haley said  
  
"You said yes though" Nathan said  
  
"Your just going to have to trust me" Haley said  
  
"What exactly are we" Nathan asked  
  
"What do you mean" Haley asked  
  
"Are we dating or are we just fooling around" Nathan asked  
  
"We're dating" Haley said  
  
"Then go with me" Nathan said  
  
"Nathan" Haley said  
  
"Do you still have feelings for him" Nathan asked  
  
"No" Haley said  
  
"Then go with me, your boyfriend" Nathan said  
  
"I don't want to argue so just believe me when I say that it is nothing more than friendship" Haley said 


	17. What Girls Want To Hear

Chapter Seventeen-  
  
Nathan Scott was playing the game of his life and him returning was the biggest thing people saw at Tree Hill. Haley was proud to see him back out there playing like he used to and enjoying every moment of it. There were some plays where she wished he wouldn't have to show boat but that's who he was. A guy who loved for people to watch him do what he loved to do. Haley waited for him by his car to congratulate him a terrific game.  
  
"Hey you" Haley said  
  
"What are you still doing here" Nathan asked  
  
"I knew you would still be here" Haley said  
  
"This felt right. I've never felt so alive in my life before" Nathan said  
  
"I saw you tonight. You played like you never have before" Haley said  
  
"Lets pray I have more games like this" Nathan said "Look I wanna talk to you about the prom" he said  
  
"And the argument begins" Haley said  
  
"I trust you" Nathan said  
  
"You do" Haley said  
  
"I love you, Hales. I have faith that I'm the guy you want to be with but I never gave you a chance to find your way back to me" Nathan said  
  
"What are you saying" Haley asked  
  
"I'm saying that I want you to love me because you want to love me" Nathan said  
  
"Your confusing me" Haley said  
  
"I want you to go to the dance with Joey" Nathan said  
  
"But whats the catch" Haley asked  
  
"If you kiss him that night than good, you want to be with him. But at that night you choose to be with me then it was meant" Nathan said  
  
"This is unfair" Haley said  
  
"No its just what the heart wants" Nathan said before he walked past her  
  
"And what if I don't choose" Haley said  
  
"Then its up to you" Nathan said before he go into the car  
  
"Scott why do you always have complicate things" Haley said before he drove off  
  
Nathan had met his brother at the café for breakfast so they could spend a little time with each other before the big game. Eating in complete and utter silence for a couple of seconds before Lucas broke.  
  
"So your scared, huh" Lucas said  
  
"Of what" Nathan asked  
  
"That you might lose Haley" Lucas said  
  
"I'm not worried" Nathan said  
  
"Who knows, she might have a thing for Joey" Lucas said  
  
"That's not funny" Nathan said seriously  
  
"Just admit" Lucas said  
  
"All right I am terrified that I might lose her for good" Nathan said  
  
"You know there is possibly one thing you could do to get her" Lucas said  
  
"Whats that" Nathan asked  
  
"Marry the girl" Lucas said  
  
"What" Nathan said surprised  
  
"That's all she wanted to begin with" Lucas said  
  
"There is no way that I am going to do that" Nathan said  
  
"You love her. You guys will never be friends, you will never be just another couple, you'll always be high school sweethearts that are made for each other" Lucas said  
  
"But ruining what we might have with marriage is not what I want" Nathan said  
  
"Tell me one thing then" Lucas asked  
  
"What" Nathan asked  
  
"Do you love her" Lucas asked  
  
"Yes" Nathan answered  
  
"You'd do anything for her" Lucas asked  
  
"Yes" Nathan said  
  
"She is the first thing you think about and the last thing before you go to sleep" Lucas asked  
  
"Yes" Nathan said  
  
"Marriage is exactly the next step" Lucas said as he went onto eating  
  
Haley, Brooke, and Peyton stood in the mall shopping for the perfect prom dresses to wear on the big night of all events in their lifetime. Haley confused on the whole matter with Nathan and her at that moment was not in the right state of mind.  
  
"Whats wrong" Peyton asked  
  
"Nathan" Haley said flopping onto Brooke who was sitting in a chair  
  
"What did he do this time" Brooke asked  
  
"He wants me to go with Joey" Haley said  
  
"Oh, he's playing the I don't care card" Peyton said  
  
"No, he was dead serious. He even said it would be a test for our relationship" Haley said  
  
"What type of test" Brooke asked  
  
"Who I want to be with" Haley said  
  
"So is he like purposely trying to get rid of you" Brooke asked  
  
"I have no idea but apart of me isn't sure either" Haley said  
  
"Sure of what" Peyton asked  
  
"Of who I really want to be with" Haley said  
  
"Why don't you talk to Joey" Brooke suggested  
  
"And say what" Haley asked  
  
"Tell him how you feel. Better yet, find out how he feels" Brooke said  
  
"What if he still likes me" Haley asked  
  
"Then that's where your heart comes into handy" Peyton said  
  
"Its said easier than done" Haley whined 


	18. Time of Her Life

Chapter Eighteen-  
  
Haley was ready for the night of her life and was ready to reveal what she really wanted out this moment in her life. She knew that tonight could possibly change everything in her life for some reason but she knew even good or bad things would go along smoothly. Joey arrived at her house looking finer than she had ever seen him, especially since he was in a suit which she never saw that much when they were dating.  
  
"Hey" Joey said shyly as he slipped the flower onto her hand  
  
"You look handsome like always" Haley smiled  
  
"It is the prom" Joey said  
  
"Of course" Haley said  
  
"Are you ready to go" Joey asked  
  
"Yes" Haley said as he lead the way to the limo. When they had gotten into the limo it took awhile for either one of them to speak up and talk.  
  
"So how have you been" Joey asked  
  
"Doing good. A little nervous but good" Haley said  
  
"Why are you nervous" Joey asked  
  
"This is my first prom" Haley said  
  
"Don't worry its like a dancing party" Joey said  
  
"Except everyone remembers this party" Haley said  
  
"And the after party" Joey said  
  
"Don't remind me" Haley laughed  
  
"Look I'm really glad that I'm going with you on my arm" Joey said  
  
"Me too" Haley said  
  
"I hope that tonight will be a fresh start for a relationship between us" Joey smiled sincerely  
  
"We'll see" Haley said  
  
Nathan had paced his apartment trying to survive the prom hours that were going on. He knew at this very moment Haley was off with Joey probably being wisked under the moonlight if it were up to Joey. Joey took any chance to stick it to Nathan but going after Haley was his all time low. Whose to say that that's how it was with Lucas and Nathan but it was different. Nathan actually fell in love with the girl and dated her for two years. During the pacing of the apartment Deb had managed to walk in on her son during his actions.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be at the prom" Deb asked  
  
"I didn't want to go" Nathan said "What are you doing" he asked  
  
"I usually come in and clean your place up a bit" Deb said  
  
"No need. I practically wore out the four o nine bottle" Nathan said flopping on the sofa  
  
"So where is Haley" Deb asked  
  
"She went to the prom" Nathan said  
  
"Oh, that's right you two broke up" Deb said  
  
"Actually we're back together" Nathan said  
  
"Then why is she there and you here. Did you two get into a fight" Deb asked  
  
"No" Nathan said  
  
"Then explain this to me" Deb asked  
  
"I told her to go with her ex to see if it is really over between them" Nathan said  
  
"And that's why your pacing the floor" Deb laughed  
  
"Yeah, and you want to know the funny thing is that I can't get what Lucas said off my mind" Nathan said  
  
"What did he say" Deb asked  
  
"This is a picture perfect moment" Brooke laughed. The girls were all out on the dance floor dancing to every song that came on the speaker. Lucas and Jake were truly enjoying how the girls were getting loose on the floor because it was rare that they did have a good time at school. Joey and Haley were deffinantly acting more like a couple causing people to talk.  
  
"You wanna sit this one out" Joey asked  
  
"Sure. Lets go to the balcony" Haley said leading the way  
  
"Its beautiful out here" Joey said looking at the scenery  
  
"Its hard to believe that this is Tree Hill sometimes" Haley smiled  
  
"We have our moments" Joey said  
  
"Yeah, we do" Haley laughed  
  
"You know I still can't get over you" Joey said  
  
"You can't" Haley asked  
  
"If it was up to me I would have never let you go" Joey said  
  
"Why did you" Haley asked  
  
"Because I could see Nathan was what you were concerned about at the time" Joey said  
  
"You mean when he was injured" Haley said  
  
"Especially that time" Joey said  
  
"I just felt that I was obligated to him" Haley said  
  
"I know that now. I should be lucky to have had a girl who would have done that for me" Joey said  
  
"You should have" Haley said  
  
"Its just something that I felt was right at the time" Joey said  
  
"What about now" Haley asked  
  
"It was the dumbest thing I ever did"  
  
"You want to marry her" Deb asked shocked as her son had told her what he was thinking about. Lucas was deffinantly impacting him at that moment.  
  
"I don't know" Nathan said as he pacing had picked up  
  
"Your tearing a hole into your carpet just thinking about her" Deb said  
  
"I know" Nathan said  
  
"Haley James. The girl that made you so soft" Deb laughed  
  
"I remember when I just lived day to day not even caring what I did or said. But with her I have to actually think about what I say and what I do. I find myself sharing thoughts that I normally wouldn't share with anyone whom actually knew me. With any other girl I would have cheated on but I never did on Haley. So yes, this Haley James has made the use to be rude, arrogant, Nathan Scott a better person" Nathan rambeled  
  
"You two have been through a lot" Deb asked  
  
"We have" Nathan said  
  
"Why did you two break up in the first place" Deb asked  
  
"I give you our king and queen of Tree Hill High 2005" the girl said as Haley and Joey stood proudly on the stage with there crowns upon their heads like natural leaders. Grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor, Haley had felt something that she never felt that whole night.  
  
"Who would have thought" Joey whispered  
  
"Yeah" Haley said as she rested her head on his shoulder  
  
"This is so right" Joey said looking her in the eyes  
  
"Yeah" Haley said losing eye contact with him  
  
"It's a good thing Nathan didn't show up" Jake whispered to Peyton who was comfortably in his arms watching the king and queen share their dance  
  
"Yeah" Peyton smiled  
  
"I think he would have punched Joey by now" Jake said looking onto the floor not so pleased  
  
"Would you stop being so overprotective" Peyton laughed  
  
"I'm not its just that that's Nathans' girl" Jake said  
  
"You say it as if that she was his property" Peyton said  
  
"She isn't but still" Jake said  
  
"Good save because you would have been in the dog house if you would have said otherwise" Peyton said  
  
"I know which is why I will shut up now" Jake said as the noise of dishes being knocked over had been heard from the kitchen. Nathan came bursting through the doors of the kitchen causing the biggest scene ever. Everyone just looked at him seeing how drenched he was.  
  
"Nathan, what are you doing here" Haley asked pulling away from Joey  
  
"I have to tell you something" Nathan said out of breathe  
  
"Hold up. We're on a boat about a couple feet away from the docks how did you manage to get here" Joey asked  
  
"I so don't like you" Nathan said finally catching his breath  
  
"How did you" Brooke asked  
  
"I swam" Nathan said  
  
"Your crazy" Joey laughed  
  
"I am. I think we all know that. But Haley I have to tell you something very important" Nathan said  
  
"What is it. Seeing as you swam to tell me this" Haley said  
  
"I know that I could never be the guy you want me to be or I hate to say like Joey. I'm a complicated person and you dealt with me even when most people left. I have never been in a serious relationship like the one we have. You're the one thing I need, and want. I've never experienced that in my life but I love to want you and need you" Nathan said  
  
"So what are you trying to say" Haley asked as he walked closer to her  
  
"I'm trying to say what I should have said a year ago. Haley James will you marry me ?" 


	19. The Longest of Answers

Chapter Nineteen-  
  
The whole crowd was in awe by Nathan's proposal to Haley who all ready stolen the night. It was clear that this night would go down as one of the biggest memory of Tree Hill.  
  
"Are you kidding me" Haley laughed "Is he joking" she asked Peyton  
  
"No. I think he is being for real" Brooke whispered in her ear  
  
"So will you" Nathan asked her  
  
"Your not joking" Haley said suddenly realizing his seriousness  
  
"I'm trying to ask you to be my wife" Nathan said  
  
"So I guess you two still do have a thing for each other" Joey said  
  
"Joey" Haley said  
  
"Its clear who you want to be with" Joey said  
  
"I didn't want it to end this way" Haley cried  
  
"But it had to end" Joey said  
  
"I love him" Haley said as he just soon walked away from the couple  
  
"I need to have an answer" Nathan asked  
  
"But we just barely even got together" Haley said  
  
"Haley, I know that you're the only girl for me. Deep down you know you feel the same towards me" Nathan said  
  
"This is a big step" Haley said  
  
"I know that this is a big step and I have thought about it" Nathan said  
  
"You thought about it" Haley said  
  
"Yes, and I have come to the same conclusion. The reason we broke up was because I was afraid. I didn't want to be tied down to one girl after high school but I realized that I love you and I love being with you" Nathan said  
  
"So marriage was your conclusion" Haley asked  
  
"No. Spending my life with you was my conclusion" Nathan said  
  
"Did you know about this" Haley asked Lucas  
  
"I had no idea" Lucas said  
  
"Haley, just give me something to go on" Nathan asked as it seemed to be leading to a let down  
  
"I don't what to say, Nathan" Haley said  
  
"Do you love me" Nathan asked  
  
"Yes, you know that" Haley said "What if this turns out to be bad" she said  
  
"Well isn't that what its all about" Nathan said  
  
"O.k. you so need to explain that statement" Haley said  
  
"Marriage, you can't predict what will happen you just go with it. If two people love each other than it really won't matter" Nathan said  
  
"Haley will just give the guy an answer" Brooke said  
  
"Yes, please" Peyton said  
  
"Nathan" Haley said  
  
"Yes or no, Haley" Nathan asked  
  
"How about I don't know" Haley said  
  
"O.k. well I guess that was a no" Nathan said as he got up off his knee  
  
"Wait a minute" Haley said  
  
"Look if you wouldn't mind I'm soaking wet and I just kind of got turned down" Nathan said  
  
"Just answer this for me" Haley asked  
  
"What" Nathan asked  
  
"Why" Haley asked  
  
"Why what" Nathan asked  
  
"Why do you love me so much" Haley said as a tear rolled down her eye  
  
"You know the answer to that" Nathan said  
  
"Just answer for me please" Haley asked  
  
"I don't know, I just do" Nathan said  
  
"Oh, Lord he just screwed this up" Lucas said  
  
"So off of that we should get married" Haley said  
  
"Look I can't explain it. I love how you care. I love how even though I'm an ass to you, you don't love me any less. I love that when you wake up you always kiss me just to show that you love it when I put my arm around you. I love how when your mad you always let me know why your mad. I love the way you laugh when I say something really dumb. That's why I can't explain it because it's the little things that makes me love you" Nathan said  
  
"That was like the perfect answer" Brooke said  
  
"So Haley James will you marry me" Nathan asked  
  
"Yes, I will marry you" Haley said as she jumped into Nathans arm 


	20. The Person

Chapter Twenty-  
  
The news of Nathan and Haley's engagement at prom was the biggest thing ever in Tree Hill High School. But to their friends it was only a matter of time before the big question would be asked. Haley loved the fact that not only would she be with Nathan after high school and so did Nathan. The week was deffinantly the biggest week because the Ravens were entering the second round of the playoffs with Nathan Scott back on the team. Other teams had no idea what would hit them when they would they would him return.  
  
"Hey" Haley said as to Nathan as she came in the gym to find him working out  
  
"Hey you" Nathan smiled  
  
"I had some idea that you would be here" Haley said  
  
"This is the big week, Haley" Nathan said  
  
"I know" Haley said  
  
"This could determine my future, our future" Nathan said  
  
"Just on one game, Nathan" Haley asked  
  
"That's usually how it goes" Nathan said  
  
"I don't believe that" Haley said  
  
"Basketball is like my only ticket to college" Nathan said  
  
"You just have to have faith in yourself" Haley said  
  
"Sometimes that's a little harder" Nathan said  
  
"Well what has your dad said about it" Haley asked  
  
"My dad. What does he have to do with this" Nathan asked  
  
"Believe it or not Nathan he does love you" Haley said  
  
"My dad is not exactly the person your run to for help" Nathan said  
  
"But when you think about it, your in his shoes" Haley said  
  
"That's the last place I want to be" Nathan said  
  
"I figured you would say that" Haley laughed  
  
"I don't get what your trying to point out" Nathan asked as he passed the ball to her  
  
"Not to long ago he was in your shoes probably so I'm saying don't repeat what he didn't do, repeat what he did do and just run with it" Haley said  
  
"We never really had a relationship. I mean I look at Lucas and him now and just think why couldn't we be like that" Nathan said  
  
"You still can" Haley said  
  
"No, we can't. Because apart of me still blames him for who I am today" Nathan said  
  
"Well don't blame it entirely on him because I kind to like the way you are" Haley said  
  
"You should" Nathan laughed as he lightly kissed her  
  
"Talk to him" Haley said before she kissed him on the cheek then left him to wonder about what she said  
  
Brooke and Peyton were tearing up the malls east from west splurging for ideas for Haley's wedding. They were excited for their friend that they soon started to act like they were the brides in this situation.  
  
"I can't believe she is getting married" Brooke laughed  
  
"This is like a fairy tale ending to the long dramatic season" Peyton said  
  
"Looking at all these dresses just makes you wonder about your own wedding day" Brooke said  
  
"Yeah, I mean I hope that it would be here in Tree Hill" Peyton said  
  
"I would have mine in New York" Brooke said  
  
"Haley is going to make a beautiful bride" Peyton said  
  
"I know. Nathan and her have been through a lot" Brooke realized  
  
"And still they feel the way they do about each other" Peyton said  
  
"Makes me wonder about Lucas" Brooke said  
  
"How so" Peyton asked  
  
"I mean we had our thing and its over. But there was a time where I thought we would be like them" Brooke said  
  
"It took time for their relationship to get to where it is" Peyton said  
  
"I know" Brooke said  
  
"Come on lets go look for shoes" Peyton said  
  
Nathan walked through the doors of his father study at the beach house to find him sitting behind a desk saling and doing paper work like it was second nature to him. Nathan was still quite worried that at this moment he would finally reveal to his father what he had been feeling for so long.  
  
"Hey Nathan" Dan said  
  
"Working" Nathan asked  
  
"Oh, no. I have some time" Dan said taking off his earplug  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you" Nathan said  
  
"Your knee is getting better" Dan said  
  
"Its back to normal but still aches a little" Nathan said  
  
"Working hard will do it good" Dan said  
  
"I'm sure it will" Nathan said  
  
"So the big one is tomorrow" Dan said  
  
"Yeah, the game is" Nathan said  
  
"You should put up big numbers against this team" Dan said  
  
"Yeah" Nathan said  
  
"I looked into the records on this team and they are..." Dan went on before Nathan stopped him  
  
"Stop it" Nathan yelled  
  
"Is everything all right" Dan said  
  
"I don't want to talk about basketball" Nathan said  
  
"Then what do you want to talk about" Dan asked  
  
"I want to talk about why you made my life a living hell when mom left you" Nathan said  
  
"I did what was best for you" Dan said  
  
"You did what you thought was best for me but in the long run made me feel like shit" Nathan said  
  
"I was only trying to push you to want to score and work" Dan said  
  
"I tried my hardest for you to just say good job son or played one hell of game. But I never got that from you" Nathan said  
  
"Well here. Good games son" Dan yelled  
  
"Save it because obvisously you don't care" Nathan said  
  
"I helped you get to the status your at today" Dan said  
  
"No, I did that on my own. My wife will be happy and I will be a good father to my kids" Nathan said  
  
"Wife, what wife" Dan asked  
  
"I'm marrying Haley James, dad" Nathan said  
  
"When" Dan asked  
  
"We're going to get married a month after graduation" Nathan said  
  
"Way to throw your life away" Dan said  
  
"No, she's the best thing in my life" Nathan yelled  
  
"So I'm to blame. What about your mother" Dan said  
  
"What about mom" Nathan asked  
  
"You'd be surprised by how much she has kept from you" Dan said  
  
"What are you talking about" Nathan asked  
  
"You have a lot to learn kid" Dan said  
  
"What the hell are you talking about" Nathan yelled  
  
"Ask her about Jamie" Dan said  
  
"Who the hell his Jamie" Nathan asked  
  
"Your sister" Dan said 


	21. Living

Chapter Twenty One –  
  
Haley hadn't been able to get ahold of Nathan for about two days and the week was going by so quickly she feared that she may never see her boyfriend until graduation and hopefully their wedding day. The one place she knew she could catch him at was the place he always longed to be and that was in the locker room getting ready for a game. Making sure no one else was in there she walked in slowly to see him getting out of the shower.  
  
"A girl could think you left town or something" Haley said scaring him half to death  
  
"Hey Hales" Nathan said as he walked over to her which is where is stuff was  
  
"So whats up with you lately" Haley asked  
  
"Just dealing with issues involving my parents" Nathan said  
  
"Like what" Haley asked  
  
"Look not now. I don't want to talk about this right now before my game. I seriously need to keep a cool head" Nathan said as he put on his shorts  
  
"But we will talk about it later Scott" Haley said  
  
"So you finally toughened up and came into the boys locker room" Nathan smirked  
  
"Yeah, only because I was in desperate need to find you" Haley said  
  
"Why whats up" Nathan asked  
  
"I just wanted to see you" Haley said not very convincing  
  
"You know your not good at lying" Nathan said  
  
"My parents got in contact with your parents and they want to host a dinner" Haley said  
  
"A dinner. Do we have to be there" Nathan asked as he put on the last garment to his uniform  
  
"Nathan, this is our family we are talking about" Haley said  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about this" Nathan said  
  
"Fine, since your so eager to be so damn upset all the time then we won't" Haley said becoming frustrated with Nathan  
  
"I know your mad with me right now but I have my reasons" Nathan said  
  
"Reasons for not even getting in contact with me for the last two days. You avoided me for two days Nathan" Haley said  
  
"I know that. I just can't talk about my parents and how screwed up they are anymore" Nathan said  
  
"Well that's one of the perks of having a girlfriend is that you have someone to talk to" Haley said  
  
"Hales, please" Nathan pleaded  
  
"Dropping it" Haley said  
  
"Any words of encouragement" Nathan asked before he grabbed his bag  
  
"Yeah, play your heart out" Haley said before she left the locker room  
  
Nathan felts as if he had entered a lions den which was the school gymnasium. Cheerleaders were louder than ever, the crowd became more colorful with fan participation, this was what he waited for. The Championship game would define so much in his life and in the present once and for all. Haley was practically the most nervous person in the stands because she knew her boyfriend would raise hell if he lost this game.  
  
"This is it folks the big ship. The ravens go up against a fierce team that is known for great defense but the wildcats go up against a team that is known for destroying teams limb by limb. David vs. Goliath, people. Joining me is one of the people who must be nervous and that is the soon to be Haley James Scott" Mouth said  
  
"Mouth, get that thing away from me" Haley said pushing the mic away  
  
"You never do an interview and this is senior year so please" Mouth asked  
  
"Fine" Haley gave in  
  
"How is your fiancée feeling at this moment" Mouth asked  
  
"He's nervous but he's prepared for this game" Haley answered  
  
"Is there any weird rituals he did before the game" Mouth said  
  
"Well we didn't have sex before the game so that was weird" Haley joked  
  
"You can't say sex on a school radio site" Mouth said placing a hand over the mic  
  
"Fine keeping it pg" Haley said  
  
"Win or lose what do you think his attitude might be" Mouth asked  
  
"Very pissed but will remember what it feels like to be in a game like this. One of the things I love about him is that he always finds a way to win no matter how much physical he has to be. I'm marrying a fighter and I wouldn't have him any other way" Haley said as Nathan looked at her from the warm up lines.  
  
"So you feeling good today" Lucas asked  
  
"Better than a couple of days ago" Nathan said  
  
"If we win tonight it'll make you feel better" Lucas said  
  
"A win tonight will deffinantly be the cure to my disease of a parents" Nathan said  
  
"One win coming right up" Lucas said  
  
The game was going a quick pace with both team leading at one point then would lose the lead. Nathan was putting up big number but was being double teamed every time ever since he reached double digits. Lucas was becoming more of handful for the other team and that's what the Ravens wanted. The Scott combination with a whole lot of trouble.  
  
"Lucas I want you to drive and kick it out to Nathan if possible but if not get the foul" Whitey said as the team headed back out onto the floor.  
  
Lucas got the ball and drove for another point which was earning him the attention of the game. Nathan knew that he had to turn it up a bit because his brother was getting most of the attention. Once he got ahold of the ball he shot the open three. It was becoming a Scott brother shoot out as they were taking off with the lead. Pushing the ball up court, Lucas hand off to his brother for the jam. Coming back down Nathan had felt a twinge in his leg as the crowd was in awe by this moment. Haley rushed down to be by his side because she could bare to see him go through that again.  
  
"Nathan" Haley said  
  
"I'm fine" Nathan said  
  
"Are you sure" Haley asked  
  
"Yeah, I got a little ahead of myself" Nathan said  
  
"Don't do that anymore, you know that scares me" Haley said as she helped him up from the floor.  
  
The game was a total blowout, The Ravens had soared to a championship piece by piece. Celebrating on court with all the fans of the school and all of the students. Nathan who was deffinantly a huge part of this was approached by a guy.  
  
"Nathan Scott" the guy asked  
  
"Yeah, that's me" Nathan answered  
  
"I'm Ted Riley from Washington State College and I have to say you played one hell of a game" the guy said  
  
"Thanks" Nathan said out of breath  
  
"Look I would love to talk to you some more so please call me. Lets work on getting you into W.State jersey" the guy said handing him a card  
  
"All right" Nathan said before the guy left and then Haley walked up to him  
  
"So, you just won the championship what are you going to do now" Haley asked  
  
"Oh, that's easy. I plan to get married" Nathan laughed before he kissed her passionantly on the lips  
  
"I think that's the best idea I have heard yet" Haley smiled as she broke away from the kiss  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well we could always play some one on one ourselves" Nathan said with a devilish tone  
  
"Are you trying to get me into bed, Scott" Haley asked  
  
"Of course" Nathan said putting his arm around her as they walked out the gym side by side 


	22. Blurry

Chapter Twenty Two-  
  
Nathan and Haley lay in bed talking about dumb stuff that seemed to just pop up in their heads. He loved that he could do this, just lie there and feel at peace with the world. She loved the fact that this was what she could look forward to for the rest of her life and she wouldn't have it any other way besides this.  
  
"Have you chosen your best man" Haley asked  
  
"I asked Lucas and he said yes" Nathan said  
  
"You and Lucas have really become close since sophomore year" Haley said  
  
"I think because we realized we were in the same boat" Nathan laughed  
  
"What with Dan" Haley said  
  
"Yeah. Things are really messed up Haley" Nathan said  
  
"What do you mean" Haley asked  
  
"My family. Something happened a couple years back" Nathan said  
  
"Like what" Haley asked  
  
"My mom got pregnant by Keith" Nathan said  
  
"Oh, so that's why you were so upset" Haley said  
  
"I didn't know how to take it but I just can't seem to shake the fact that she had sex with Keith much less got pregnant" Nathan said  
  
"Have you talked to her about it" Haley asked  
  
"The child is living with Keith" Nathan said  
  
"Keith, raising a baby. That's kind of harsh to think about" Haley said  
  
"Tell me about it" Nathan said  
  
"Whats the name of the baby" Haley asked  
  
"Her name is Jamie" Nathan said  
  
"Jamie Scott" Haley said "That rings for the family name" she smiled  
  
"I guess so" Nathan said  
  
"Have you ever thought about what we would name our kids" Haley asked  
  
"Christian and Zoey" Nathan laughed  
  
"I like Christian but I'm not sure about Zoey" Haley said  
  
"Whats wrong with that name" Nathan asked  
  
"Its sounds like a camera feature" Haley said  
  
"A camera feature" Nathan laughed  
  
"So what are you going to do about your sister" Haley asked  
  
"Nothing I can do" Nathan said  
  
"Of course there is. You always can do something, even when it doesn't seem like it at times" Haley said  
  
"Are you sure about that" Nathan said  
  
"Positive. I'm going to sleep now, you should too" Haley said before she nodded off  
  
Nathan and Lucas were in the mall getting fitted for their tuxes and couldn't help but talk about how quickly there lives are going by so fast. After Nathan and Lucas finished up with the suits they were on the way to the school to take the graduation pictures.  
  
"So. Talked to my mom last night" Lucas said  
  
"Oh, yeah. Is she coming to the wedding" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, I didn't talk to her about that" Lucas said  
  
"Lucas lets not talk about this right now" Nathan said  
  
"Aren't you the slightest bit concerned that our sister might soon want to know who the hell her family is" Lucas said  
  
"Luke I know you are so damn interested to swoop down and save her but this is my sister not yours" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, well we're still family" Lucas said  
  
"Just drop it. Please, drop it" Nathan said  
  
"Fine I'll drop it" Lucas said finally giving into his demand  
  
Things had settled down once they had all gotten into the moment and just relaxed. The pictures of them just made it final that they were all spending their last days together and that things would change sooner than they thought.  
  
"You ready to leave" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should get all the rest we can get before the big day" Haley smiled  
  
"We have a lot of big days coming before us, huh" Nathan said  
  
"I guess we do. C'mon lets go" Haley said as she took his hand and started to walk towards the parking lot. As Nathan was getting closer to the car Keith had appeared in sight.  
  
"I hear you've been looking for me" Keith said  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" Nathan asked  
  
"We need to talk" Keith said 


	23. Choice

Chapter Twenty Three-  
  
Nathan stood looking at his baby sister in Keith's arms while Haley poured all of them some coffee in the back. Nathan couldn't understand how Keith could just show up and make it seem like nothing ever happened.  
  
"So you getting out of high school" Keith asked  
  
"Do you really expect me to just bust out with conversation with you" Nathan said coldly  
  
"No, I don't. Have you talked to Lucas" Keith asked  
  
"If your asking if he knows then yes" Nathan said  
  
"I'm guessing he hates me just as much as you do" Keith said  
  
"I don't hate you, its just that I don't understand how you guys can just do this. Lucas on the other hand is not so forgiving" Nathan said  
  
"I know I owe you a lot of answers but..." Keith said  
  
"You don't owe me jack" Nathan said  
  
"It was an accident" Keith said  
  
"So you sleeping with my mother was an accident" Nathan said  
  
"Yes" Keith said  
  
"What about my sister ?" Nathan said  
  
"She's a handful but she is a joy" Keith said  
  
"Does my mom take care of her, too" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah, whenever she's in town" Keith said  
  
"Which is not often" Nathan said  
  
"I need to ask you something" Keith said  
  
"What" Nathan said  
  
"I need to know if you can take care of Jamie" Keith asked  
  
"Like babysit. Isn't that kind of early to be asking..." Nathan asked  
  
"Look, she needs to be in a stable place" Keith said  
  
"Why, whats wrong with you" Nathan asked  
  
"I'm a very sick man" Keith said  
  
"Sick as in how" Nathan asked  
  
"Just promise me you'll take care of Jamie" Keith said  
  
"Sick, how. Keith" Nathan asked as Haley walked out of the storage room with a flashlight in hand.  
  
"Had to fight demons down there" Haley said  
  
"Spiders getting to you" Keith laughed suddenly stopped by his abrupt coughing  
  
"You caught a little dust" Haley laughed  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Keith said  
  
"Hales, can you do me a favor" Nathan asked  
  
"What is it" Haley asked  
  
"I left some stuff at Lucas's place, can you run by and pick them up for me" Nathan asked  
  
"Sure" Haley said  
  
"I'll be by his place in about an hour to pick you up" Nathan said  
  
"All right cool" Haley said before she grabbed her coat and left  
  
"You didn't have to do that" Keith said  
  
"I wanna get the truth from you" Nathan said  
  
"I gave you the truth" Keith said  
  
"No, you gave me some half ass excuse of the truth" Nathan said  
  
"I can't take care of her" Keith said  
  
"What do you mean by that" Nathan asked  
  
"My heart" Keith said  
  
"What about your heart" Nathan asked  
  
"I need a heart transplant" Keith said  
  
"Are you gonna die" Nathan asked as his heart nearly broke  
  
"You know I ask myself that sometimes" Keith said  
  
"How long have you known" Nathan said  
  
"For about two years now" Keith said  
  
"Is that why you left" Nathan asked  
  
"Partly. I got a job in Charleston, thinking that it was just a scare so I got something to fall back on. But the doctor says its pretty serious" Keith said  
  
"Shouldn't you be in a hospital" Nathan said  
  
"If I'm gonna die then I want to see my nephew and Haley James get married" Keith said  
  
"You know about that" Nathan asked  
  
"Doesn't everyone" Keith laughed  
  
"I guess so" Nathan smiled  
  
Nathan drove at night trying to fight back the tears that seemed to be forming in his eyes. Haley hadn't gotten a word out of him ever since he picked her up, she figured he was being hard headed with her. No longer could he hold back what was tearing him apart inside so he just pulled over to the side of the road then turned off th engine.  
  
"Nathan, whats wrong" Haley asked  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right" Nathan said  
  
"I know that" Haley said  
  
"Things lately just feel as if a wall is being built in my direction" Nathan said  
  
"How" Haley asked  
  
"With my family and with you" Nathan said  
  
"What do you mean" Haley asked  
  
"There is something that I haven't told you" Nathan said  
  
"What" Haley asked confused  
  
"I got accepted to Washington" Nathan said  
  
"Nathan, that's great" Haley smiled  
  
"But your going to New York" Nathan said  
  
"Lets not talk about that" Haley said  
  
"We have to" Nathan said forcing the issue  
  
"I'm not going" Haley said  
  
"No, your going" Nathan said  
  
"What" Haley asked surprised  
  
"I refuse to let you give up your dream to be with me" Nathan said  
  
"But we'll be married by then" Haley said  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this but I think I have to" Nathan said as tears fell from his eyes  
  
"What are you trying to say" Haley asked  
  
"I don't think we shoud get married" Nathan said 


	24. Getting Through

Chapter Twenty Four-  
  
Haley sat in amazement by what Nathan had just told her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and who she was hearing this from. Nathan tried his best to look away from her as much as he could but it was no use she got the best of him at that moment.  
  
"Are you serious" Haley asked finally  
  
"It's the best thing for us" Nathan said  
  
"No. I refuse to" Haley said  
  
"Haley, its whats best" Nathan said  
  
"Your doing this so you can spare me your family drama. Nathan, I want to be with you through good time and bad times. I love you" Haley said  
  
"But I don't want to put you through that" Nathan said  
  
"I know you don't and I love you for that. But I lost you once and I'm not going to let it happen again" Haley said grabbing ahold of his hand  
  
"This isn't going to be the best, you know that right" Nathan said  
  
"Well I've been through worse" Haley said  
  
"Your amazing" Nathan said as he hugged her  
  
"You tying to rid of me again" Haley said  
  
"I tried but you broke me down again" Nathan said  
  
It was the day everyone had been waiting for at Tree Hill, everyone wasn't exactly thrilled to leave but they knew it was only soon that this day would come for all of them. After the ceremony was over the gang gathered in the hallway of the school meeting each other there one by one until they all stood there amazed by how quickly this day had come.  
  
"So this is it" Jake final spoke up  
  
"Yeah, it is" Lucas smiled  
  
"You know the only thing left for us to do is just get these two hitched" Brooke said  
  
"Its hard to believe that we all met her when we knew each other since grade school" Haley said  
  
"Well lets not talk about that" Peyton said  
  
"This will be the last time we all see each other" Haley said  
  
"And there she goes" Nathan said  
  
"Haley, you make it seem like this is the last time period" Lucas said  
  
"You guys" Haley complained  
  
"Shut up and lets get you married" Peyton said as she grabbed Haley's hand then walked towards the doors as the rest of the gang followed  
  
"No way to escape" Nathan said  
  
"Your in it for life" Lucas said as the two brothers laughed together  
  
Nathan woke up early in the morning from an eventful night, Haley shortly woke up after him when he got out the bed. Making his way towards the door to get the newspaper, when he opened the door he found his baby sister in a basket with a note in it.  
  
"Nathan" Haley called out "Whats your sister doing here" she asked  
  
"Keith left for good" Nathan said  
  
"What are you talking about" Haley said  
  
"He left Jamie with me" Nathan said  
  
"What" Haley said  
  
"I'm the only one who can take care of her" Nathan said  
  
"How are we going to take care of a baby" Haley asked  
  
"I realize that this is a big step but she's my sister" Nathan said  
  
"I understand that believe me but we have a lot of decisions to make before we leave Tree Hill" Haley said  
  
"You mean how we're going to be together" Nathan said 


	25. The Final Chapter

Nathan looked out his window to see all the people arrive at the festive event between him and Haley. Nobody could really tell where his head was at anymore because it seemed like he was there but not all there at times. Haley stood in the room with Brooke and Peyton staring at how beautiful she looked in her dress. At this very moment they knew that this marked the beginning of a new start for all of them through this couple.  
  
"Where's your head at these days" Lucas asked breaking Nathan concentration.  
  
"I wouldn't know these days" Nathan said  
  
"Today is big for you" Lucas said  
  
"I know and why am I so nervous" Nathan said  
  
"Maybe because your marrying my best friend" Lucas said  
  
"Maybe so. This time its going to be right, Luke" Nathan said  
  
"What are you talking about" Lucas asked  
  
"I'm gonna be better this time" Nathan said  
  
"You all ready are for her" Lucas said  
  
"I've dated a lot of girls but not like Haley. She still makes me nervous and everytime I'm with her I just don't want it to end" Nathan said  
  
"Sounds like love" Lucas smiled  
  
"I really didn't believe in love until I fell for her. I really didn't believe in soulmates until I lost her" Nathan said  
  
"Love can change you" Lucas said  
  
"I believe in that too" Nathan laughed  
  
"Why do I feel like that's not all you have to say" Lucas asked  
  
"Because there is something that I must tell her before I let this continue" Nathan said  
  
"Well you better hurry before the ceremony begins" Lucas said before Nathan walked out the door in search for Haley. Brooke and Peyton had just finished up doing Haley's make up as Haley just looked at herself in the mirror looking at herself. Her friends thought that something was wrong by how long she just sat there without saying anything or making a sarcastic comment on stupid she looks. Brooke finally spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"Whats wrong Haley" Brooke asked  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong" Haley said  
  
"Then why the silence today" Peyton asked "Your getting married today" she smiled  
  
"To Nathan Scott" Brooke said  
  
"I know but there is something" Haley said  
  
"Are you having second thoughts" Brooke asked  
  
"Is it wrong to" Haley said  
  
"No, everyone gets them" Peyton said  
  
"I just feel like...I don't know anymore" Haley said  
  
"Is this been happening" Peyton asked as a knock was soon heard at the door.  
  
"That must be Karen" Brooke said as she went to open the door she saw Nathan standing there.  
  
"Is Haley here" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah, Peyton...lets go" Brooke said grabbing her friend then closed the door on their way on out.  
  
"What are you doing here" Haley asked  
  
"I had to see you. You look beautiful" Nathan said  
  
"You look amazing" Haley laughed  
  
"I was in the room and I just felt a little lost of some sort" Nathan said  
  
"I know what you mean" Haley laughed as she sat on the bed  
  
"It wasn't like any other feeling like I ever had" Nathan went on to explain  
  
"Are you scared" Haley said  
  
"I'm more than scared" Nathan said  
  
"You don't want to do this...do you" Haley cried. A moment of silence just seemed to appear between them as Nathan just looked deep into her eyes searching for words to say at that very particular moment. He grabbed ahold of her hand and just touched her face wondering how she was so beautiful.  
  
"Your beautiful" Nathan said  
  
"Whats going on with you" Haley asked  
  
"I don't know. I tried but I just can't seem to....I love you" Nathan said  
  
"But this isn't it for you" Haley said as she got up from the bed  
  
"No. That's not it" Nathan said  
  
"Then explain to me, Nathan" Haley pleaded  
  
"I want to marry you, its just other things I'm not sure about" Nathan said  
  
"Like what" Haley asked  
  
"I want everything with you. I want us to be happy" Nathan said  
  
"If I am with you, I am happy" Haley said looking him dead straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know that question you asked me" Nathan said  
  
"What question" Haley said  
  
"About how we're going to be together" Nathan said  
  
"Yeah" Haley said  
  
"I think I have a solution" Nathan said  
  
"What" Haley asked  
  
"I am giving up basketball" Nathan said as Haley just pulled away from him  
  
"No, I can't have you do that" Haley cried  
  
"I want to" Nathan said  
  
"Why is this so hard" Haley asked  
  
"Why is what so hard" Nathan asked  
  
"I don't want you to give up something you love" Haley said  
  
"I don't either. Which is why I'm giving up basketball. I love you, I need you, I want to be with you" Nathan said standing within a few inches apart from you  
  
"Your shaking" Haley said as she touched his chest  
  
"I'm nervous" Nathan said as the gap between them was closing as there two bodies stood face to face.  
  
"Still" Haley said in the most sensual way that drove him crazy  
  
"You make me" Nathan said before he kissed her. At first the kiss was nice and gentle until it grew into something more intense and passionant between them.  
  
"So what do you think now" Haley asked as she broke away from the kiss  
  
"I'm thinking how lucky I am" Nathan said  
  
Within moments it was easy to see that they longed so much for each other than they ever did. Later on that day they had gone on to get married like planned and were on their way to start their new life together. Nathan and Haley had moved to California with a new family member in the family. Nathan was officially Jamie's guardian. Haley goes to college and studies philosophy. Lucas went on to play European basketball and is scheduled to play American ball at the beginning of the new fall year. Peyton owns her business helping new and coming artist develop and showcase their talents. Brooke moved out to New York and is currently embarking on a relationship with Jake. Jake and his daughter Jenny live in a beautiful two story house in New York. Jake plays basketball with the New York Knicks. So there it was, life. They had all gone on to live theres until one thing brought them all back together. 


End file.
